All's Fair in Love and Quidditch
by dragon-gurl3
Summary: Under Construction...haha sorry for all you waitin out there on my story if you even are still waiting....hopefully I'll finish this story, since I know what I want to happen. bare with me? lol....sorry!
1. In the beginning

Disclaimer: Summary: Ginny really wants to be on the Quidditch team. She tried out in her fifth year but didn't make. All she wanted to do was play Chaser. So during the summer before her sixth year and during sixth year she's going to discipline and train really hard so she can get on the team. And Hermione will be there to help her.  
Italics and quotations are someone talking or thinking.  
Don't own Harry potter, etc. you know the deal. Wish I did though.  
Rated: g, though it will change later  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hi Hermione! I'm so glad you're finally here! As soon as you get settled we can get started." Said Ginny as she gave Hermione a hug. Harry had arrived an hour before and he was upstairs with Ron. 'Wow, Harry is even better looking now.' Ginny had thought when she saw him.  
Ginny had pleaded with her mother so that Hermione could come over to the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley had reluctantly said yes. Ron also begged his mother if Harry could come as well. She said yes as well. After that Ginny had bolted upstairs to her room and wrote Hermione that she could come.  
*past*  
"Dear Hermione, I have asked mother if you could come over and she said yes. We will have fun this summer for sure. You can come tomorrow! I was wondering if you could help me with something. It has to do with Quidditch. And with you being on the team all the more better! I-I have to go, mother's calling me for dinner. I'll tell you more when you get here!" Sincerely, ~ Ginny~  
*present,* Ginny's room*  
"Ginny, what is this about? I know it has to do with quidditch." asked Hermione, while unpacking her clothes. She was sharing her room with Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny and she looked a bit uneasy. 'What is this really about anyways? I don't like that look she's giving me.'  
"Oh Hermione! I really want to get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I tried out for it last year but didn't make it because I was too scrawny and 'couldn't fly very well.' So I was wondering if you would help me. You could coach me and have me do drills. And I know that there's an open position on the team for Chaser and you're one yourself, so?" Ginny explained to her. 'Please say she'll help me, please, please, please.' Ginny thought.  
"Of course I'll help you!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why wouldn't I? But being on the team isn't easy you know. It's a lot of hard work. It's not the easiest thing in the world to do. I must warn you, you'll be in for a long and grueling summer. Can you handle it?" As Hermione said this she gave Ginny a penetrating look. Ginny didn't give it a second thought.  
"You bet." She said. Hermione gave her a knowing smile. Then she got an evil thought, but nothing too mean. 'Hehehehehehehe. It's going to be a good morning.' Hermione thought to herself as she suppressed an evil laugh. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so, what did ya think? Read and review!!!!!! Dragon-gurl 


	2. A story of guys talk and other nonsense

Disclaimer: Summary: Ginny really wants to be on the Quidditch team. She tried out in her fifth year but didn't make. All she wanted to do was play Chaser. So during the summer before her sixth year and during sixth year she's going to discipline and train really hard so she can get on the team. And Hermione will be there to help her.  
  
Italics and quotations are someone talking or thinking.  
  
Don't own Harry potter, etc. you know the deal.  
  
Rated: pg, though it may seem g it will change later  
*Ron's Room*  
  
Now, in Ron's room he and Harry were talking like they hadn't for ages. They were both sitting on Ron's bed, Harry at the head of it, Ron at the end of it.  
  
"So, Harry, how have you been? Hope your relatives have been better to you," said Ron for small talk. Not that he didn't care about Harry because Harry was like a brother to him but he desperately wanted to talk to him about the letter he sent him during their break. He was anxious for the reply.  
  
Harry said, "I've been better actually but nothing I couldn't handle." Harry noticed Ron was a bit quiet and didn't say much. 'I wonder if this is about his letter. I'll ask. It's about time though.' "Ron," Harry started, "the day has finally come when you have come to your senses and noticed this. this revelation. Everyone has been waiting for you guys to notice each other. But we didn't think it would take this long. Well, considering it's you."  
  
Harry's sentence was cut off by Ron chucking his pillow at Harry. Then Harry started laughing. "It's not funny you know! I don't know what to say to her, heck, I was tongue tied when I saw her today!!! What am I going to do, Harry?" pleaded Ron. Then Ron started to daydream and then suddenly spoke to Harry. "Whenever I see her, it's just like, you know, and then, and she's just so, wow. Know what I mean?" then Ron started thinking, 'How come I never noticed her before? Her long, brown, curly hair is so.and her blue eyes just shimmer like stars..'  
  
Harry was just a tidbit confused at Ron's ramblings. And the fact that he was still daydreaming was not helping the matters. Then Harry started off in his own world, 'Sometimes, he scares me, though. This is going to be an interesting summer. Good thing he doesn't know though. If any of them did I would be dead! She was drop dead gorgeous when I saw her today.' Then Harry got a worried look. 'It looks like she's over her crush on me. Oh well, I'll just have to get her back!'  
  
And so with fresh determination of what he was going to do, Harry threw a rather large pillow at Ron who had started to drool from thoughts that Harry was glad he didn't know of.  
  
Well, at that moment two things happened: the pillow was soooo large, that it knocked Ron off the bed and he hit the floor quite hard. The other thing, well I guess you could say that it helped Ron fall off his bed or help Harry. Because at the moment he threw the pillow, Mrs. Weasley had yelled that dinner was ready. And that made Ron jump a bit helping his 'fall.' But Harry had a good reason to runaway because Ron looked like he was going to kill him. (A/n run Harry, run!!!!! Attack! I'm done!)  
  
"Harry Potter! You get your arse back here! When I get you I will." Ron yelled while running down the stairs starting to mutter. (silent mutterings of what he was going to do to Harry. That's never good)  
  
And as soon as Harry got to the bottom of the stairs he bumped into Ginny, which caused them both to fall with Harry on top of her. That's never good.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Gin, didn't mean to but when Ron's on the rampage." stuttered Harry. And then to make things worse, Ron was still bounding down the stairs and he happened to trip and land on top of those two.  
  
"Oomph,!" was the sound made by Harry and Ginny. Ron was not the lightest person you know.  
  
Then Ginny started to scream or should I say talk as loud as she could because there was more than 200 lbs on top of her, "Will you please get off of me! I...Can't..BREATHE!!!!!"  
  
"Hehehehehe. Sorry Ginny," Ron said in an apologetic manner. "As for you Harry, well let's just hope you live to see tomorrow!" Ron said in an angry tone. As soon as Ron got off them, Harry bolted for the kitchen for an escape. And Ron went dashing after him. But Harry was saved by Mrs. Weasley because she was looking at Harry oddly because he just ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table and then acted like nothing happened.  
  
But as soon as Ron came running into the kitchen, she started yelling at Ron, "Ronald Weasley! You leave Harry alone. I don't know what he's done but he's your guest for heaven sakes! So act civil." Ron mumbled an apology to his mother and Harry and sat glaring at him on the other side of the table. And right after that Ginny came into the room trying to suppress her laughing. She sat beside Harry where he too was trying not to laugh at what happened. During the next ten minutes everyone finally ambled in and sat at the table to eat. Everything was ready; everyone was there, except for one person. It was Hermione. Just as Ginny was going to go up to her room to see if she was there, Hermione came, dashing into the room and couldn't have landed harder on her chair.  
  
"Sorry I was late. I wanted to freshen up a bit," was all Hermione said. And so the night commenced furthermore uneventful. No one thought otherwise of what Hermione was doing. But then you have to wonder what she was really doing. And that is where the real fun, begins!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you enjoyed it! Give me some thoughts on how the morning should be! Dragon_gurl 


	3. Morning surprises and some quidditch

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Wish I did but oh well. You can wish!  
Summary: Ginny wants to get on the quidditch team so she gets help from Hermione. Also Harry comes too. There is a slight romance in this. The beginning anyways.  
Rated: pg so far.  
Sorry if I forgot to mention, but Ginny is going to be in her fifth year, Harry, Hermione, and Ron their sixth. Sry!  
*Next morning*  
Hermione was up at 6:00 a.m. 'Hehehehehe, this is going to be good. Hopefully Ginny won't hurt me too much.' What Hermione was doing last night was rigging up her brilliant plan for getting Ginny up. Hermione sat in Ginny's room thinking for about ten minutes what to do. Then it finally struck her! Ginny still likes Harry of course. She knew that it wasn't likely for Harry to be in there room to wake Ginny up so Hermione would just do a spell to project an image of Harry to wake Ginny up. 'Wow is this going to be ever so much fun.' 'Especially since Harry's going to sound like he's doing boot camp!'  
So, Hermione cast the spell and an image of Harry came into being. His clothes took the form of a drill sergeant's and he had a whistle and a megaphone to wake her up with. 'Yep, I think I'm gonna die. Oh well,' thought Hermione, "it'll be worth it."  
So, when all hell broke out at 6:05 a.m. you could say it was Hermione's doing's of course. But knowing Hermione, she put a silencing spell on the room before anything else.  
"Ginny!" whispered Harry's image to her.  
"What?" she mumbled back? Then thinking, 'Is that Harry who's speaking?'  
Then Harry yelled through the megaphone he had, "Get UP!!!!!" Ginny then all of sudden flipped over and fell on the floor with a "Thump!"  
She then suddenly declared, "What the hell? What are you doing in my room and why'd you yell at me?" Ginny then went to push Harry out of her room but her hand went right through him.  
"Oooookkk. I say again, what the hell?" Ginny declared. She peeked around Harry to see Hermione and she was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes. (A/n: can you not see through a projected image? Who knows!)  
"Hermione, I am going to kill you!" Ginny stated with much vigor. And with that Ginny strided to Hermione's bed with lots of pillows and bombarded her with them until you couldn't see a hair on Hermione's head. But then the pillows started vibrating making Ginny angrier so she went to the pillow stack and sat on top of it.  
  
"Hermione, when you get out you're going to die. If you make it out that is, alive," Ginny declared. "And why did you get me up at 6:10? It's too early!  
"Maybe if you got off me I would tell you," Hermione said a bit loudly. And with that she somewhat pushed/kicked Ginny off of the pillows while coming out of the top of the stack. "I got you up at this time because this is how early we start practicing. So let's hurry up getting dressed, go get a bite to eat, and get out to the practice field. The field was just like a quidditch pitch. It even had the three hoops.  
"Ok, I don't like it but I can get used to it." And then Ginny asked Hermione somewhat weakly, "Can I keep him? Harry I mean?" Hermione burst out laughing. She was just cracking up so much.  
Then when she was done laughing she told Ginny, "Sorry, but it's just an illusion. Get a picture of him why don't you? It'll last longer!" And with that, they got dressed, got something to eat, and went outside to play some quidditch.  
Then, Hermione stated, "The 1st thing I'll have you do is run a couple laps so you can get used to all the conditioning in practice, when you're on the team. So Ginny started on her two laps. And in about five minutes came back finished red in the face and out of breath.  
Suddenly Hermione produced an apple which she transfigured into a quaffle. (They can do magic at the Burrow.) "Now that you're done," Hermione said, "we can start. You know how quidditch goes right?" and with a nod of approval from Ginny she continued, "The chasers main goal of course is to get the quaffle through one of the three hoops. Before we get into complicated figures, let's see if you can get the quaffle past me!" Hermione declared.  
So Ginny took the quaffle from Hermione and flew around a bit so Hermione could get situated in front of the goals. When Ginny saw that she was ready, she flew back and forth while heading towards the goals. Then, when Ginny was in range, she threw it towards the left. Or so Hermione thought. She didn't notice it was a fake throw and so she was flying towards the left goal. And then Ginny threw the quaffle and made it in the middle one!  
"Alright!" Ginny screamed! "I made it!"  
"Good one," Hermione said after she recovered. "You'll get on the team for sure!" Ginny was so ecstatic. Ginny went to retrieve the ball then and when she came back they were at it again. After about an hour, Ginny had made 7 out of 10 shots. And that's when things got a bit tense.  
"Hey Gin," Hermione started saying, "you know how you wanted to keep that image of Harry? I think this is as close as you're gonna get girl." And with that said she nodded towards the ground. 'What is she talking about?' Ginny thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
I wonder what's gonna happen? You'll have to wait and read. I hope to get the next chapter out by.Friday at the latest. I hope. Please R/R!!!!!!!!! ( ( ( Dragon_gurl! 


	4. A Little Competition

Disclaimer: Summary: Ginny really wants to be on the Quidditch team. She tried out in her fifth year but didn't make. All she wanted to do was play Chaser. So during the summer before her sixth year and during sixth year she's going to discipline and train really hard so she can get on the team. And Hermione will be there to help her.  
Italics and quotations are someone talking or thinking.  
Don't own Harry potter, etc. you know the deal. Wish I did though.  
Rated: pg  
Chapter 4, a little competition  
"Wha-?" Ginny asked, but didn't have to wonder long for heading their way was none other than Ron and Harry. 'Damn Hermione, damn her for this! I will so get her back.' Then Hermione flew closer to the ground. 'What is she doing?' Ginny thought.  
"Hey guys! You want to play quidditch with u-" Hermione started but didn't get to finish because Ginny had flown down, covered her mouth, and guided her out of the guys hearing and their befuddled faces.  
"What are you doing? I was just seeing if they wanted to play some quidditch," Hermione said her most innocent voice she could muster. "What's wrong with that?"  
"What's wrong with that? What's wrong with that? Are you joking, Hermione?" Ginny asked. Ginny looked rather ticked off. "You know that I really like Harry. And besides, he's captain! If he sees me now I won't get on the team for sure!"  
Hermione had to admit she did look pretty flustered. 'What does she have to worry about, she's an awesome player!' 'Must run in the family, considering Ron's an excellent Keeper. And- What the HELL?!?!?!?' Do I like Ron? Well, he is pretty cute, and those big blue eyes of his are just so-'  
"Come on Hermione!" pleaded Ginny.  
"Um-"  
"Are you girls going to chit chat all day or are you gonna play? Harry and I understand if you don't want to. We don't want to beat you too badly!" Ron said as he cut Hermione off, looking quite confident. Harry then started to snigger. 'Is that him talking or his ego?' Hermione wondered as she glared at the guys.  
"Well since you girls aren't speaking I take it you're too scared to play us! I know we're great quidditch players and all but you don't have to stare," Ron said. And that one pushed the line. 'Yep, it's his ego.'  
"We would play you guys but we don't want to hurt your overly large egos when we whoop your arses!" Hermione declared looking triumphant. Both boys' jaws dropped at this proclamation. Hermione then looked at Ginny for some hint of approval. Ginny was looking quite evil at the moment. 'Boy this is going to be fun!' Ginny thought. Then she flew down to the guys.  
"What's wrong? Scared of some girls whooping your arses are you? Gosh, you're no fun guys," Ginny said to them. Ron and Harry gave a look and nodded to each other. Harry said, "We aren't afraid of some sissy girls who call themselves good. Come on Ron. Let's show them how real quidditch is played!" And with that Ron and Harry soared up, took the ball from Ginny, and started passing it back and forth, heading for the goal.  
'They are so going down,' Hermione thought. And with that they all took their positions. Harry and Ginny were the Chasers and Ron and Hermione were the Keepers.  
*some time has passed*  
'Or not.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hehehehehe, cliffhanger. Sry for not updating sooner and for a short chapter. Skewl is a killer at the moment. Hope to update soon. Again. Please R/R!!!!! want to know what u guys think! Dragon_gurl 


	5. The Bet

Sorry for not updating for like the past two weeks. But with track practice and all. Really sorry guys. Hope you like this chapter.  
Disclaimer: Summary: Ginny really wants to be on the Quidditch team. She tried out in her fifth year but didn't make. All she wanted to do was play Chaser. So during the summer before her sixth year and during sixth year she's going to discipline and train really hard so she can get on the team. And Hermione will be there to help her.  
Italics and quotations are someone talking or thinking.  
Don't own Harry potter, etc. you know the deal. Wish I did though.  
Rated: pg  
Chapter 5: The Bet  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Or not.' Hermione thought as they were very close to the end of their first "game." They were tied and things were not looking good. Hermione and Ginny had switched positions but that wasn't going to well. 'Ok, think of something quick girl! We have to win! What to do, what to do."I got it!" she finally said.  
"TIMEOUT!" Hermione yelled to the guys' who were in midplay about to score.  
"You can't call timeout now! Especially since we were about to score! Cheater.,Unless you girls want to make this game more interesting?" Ron asked.  
"Who cares, you're in the lead anyways. And what could make this more interesting?" Ginny asked.  
"If we win, you have to do something for us. Just that one thing but it can be whatever we want. Same if you guys win, except you won't!" Ron told the girls.  
"We'll take you on that bet. And you're the ones that are going to lose. So what's the deal Hermione? How are we going to beat them?" Ginny asked.  
"Alright, this is what we are gonna do. Ok? You start out here." and on Hermione went with a way to win. After a bit of time, much explaining and some very impatient guys, Hermione was done telling Ginny what to do.  
"Ok, we're done." Hermione told the guys who had flown around waiting for them to finish. And so they resumed play. Ginny was now again Catcher, Hermione Keeper. And of course the girls got the quaffle first much to the guys' irritation. Ginny then surged off towards where Ron was watching the Ginny come closer and closer. And as soon as Ginny got closer to Ron..  
"OH MY GOSH!!!! No way!!!! Isn't that Sean O' Conner?" Ginny said to Ron pointing behind him. (A/n just made up a name. supposed to be someone from the Chudley Cannons.yeah.) And Ron looked behind himself looking like he didn't believe it.  
"Where is h-?" Ron asked.  
"Ron! Watch out! She's going to score!" Harry exclaimed looking quite peeved that Ron would believe such a thing. (A/n sry, don't mean to make Ron dense) But Harry was too late. For just as Ron was turning around, Ginny scored.  
After Ron had recovered from embarrassment of doing something really stupid, both Harry, who looked ticked off, and Ron flew to the ground by the girls who were whooping and shouting that they had won.  
"What was that you were saying earlier, Ron? I can't remember. Can you refresh my memory?" Hermione all but laughed at Ron.  
"You guys cheated! You can't do that!" Ron exclaimed. "Well I think its lunch time. Let's go Harry." And they almost got home scot free but Ginny stopped them.  
"Where do you think you boys are going? Surely you haven't forgotten our deal have you? Boy do I ever feel sorry for you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again sorry for not updating sooner. But this story is also kinda comin along slowly. Lots of things to do at the moment. But, anyways, Please READ and REVIEW!!!!! I want to know what I should have Hermione and Ginny ask the guys to do. Cause I'm drawin a blank now. Dragon_gurl 


	6. A weeks worth of fun and a special reque...

Disclaimer: Just to let you readers know, in the next few chapters I have borrowed someone else's ideas from their story. So give That person credit NOT ME!!!! Ok I'm done. I think that's all. This may seem like the story is straying from what the summary says but let's just say this is an.interlude of some sort. It will get back on course. I think this is one of the good parts though. But that's just me! Oh and I forgot to mention, in the last chapter, for the bet, they had to be a slave for a week to the other person. Yeah. Sorry for not updating sooner. My bad. I blame it all on track. But I got a nice tan!!!! And I'm burnt. Ok you can read the story now! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Summary: Ginny really wants to be on the Quidditch team. She tried out in her fifth year but didn't make. All she wanted to do was play Chaser. So during the summer before her sixth year and during sixth year she's going to discipline and train really hard so she can get on the team. And Hermione will be there to help her.  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
rated: pg. yep pg sounds good to me. Heck this could be g but nah!  
I own none of the characters, etc.  
  
Chapter 6 A Weeks worth of fun and something strange  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Previously:  
  
Ron said, "I say that the losers have to be the winners slaves for a week!" ~*~ Ginny said, "Where are you going guys? You lost, and now you are our slaves!!!!"  
  
Present:  
  
And so the boys' week of torture began. Or so they thought. And for some strange reason, but the boys weren't complaining, Harry had to be Ginny's slave and Ron had to be Hermione's. Oh yes, life was good.  
The boys' had to do the girls laundry, clean their rooms, well Harry had to clean Ginny's room. They had to bring them breakfast in bed, which was pretty cute too. Life was good for the girls. Ron and Harry didn't mind much either. Until they asked them to do something which totally shocked them. It was something that just wasn't right.  
"You guys are crazy! There is no way in Hell we will do this! Not at all, will we Harry?" Ron said to the girls.  
"What Ron said, guys," Harry stated as well.  
"But you have no choice! We all agreed on the circumstances of the bet. It's not that bad really. You guys just need some practice and you should be pretty good at it," Hermione told them, as Ginny nodded her approval of this.  
But of course Ron plowed on with endless reasons of why they couldn't do the "thing." "Hermione, we can't learn all. this! In one week none the less! It's preposterous. How are Harry and I supposed to practice? Hm? We can't together!!!!! It's not right I tell you! I bet you other guys didn't have to do this."  
"Oh shut up Ron!" Both Gin and Hermione yelled at him. "It could be worse. Well maybe.nope you guys still have to do this for us. Haven't you guys ever done this before? It's very common in most relationships." Hermione went on to tell them.  
But Harry interrupted her. "Girls, as much as you love it that we're your slaves, this is going too far! Do you know what you are asking?!?!?!?!?!"  
Ginny said, "Yes and I think this discussion has gone far enough. You have all week to prepare. And when you present yourselves to us it better be good. We won't accept anything less. We know what you can do! So don't say you can't do it!" And with that both girls left Ginny's room to go downstairs and get something to eat.  
"Harry," Ron started, "what are we going to do?" He looked very pale and that he had lost all hope in the world.  
"I don't know Ron, but we might as well start practicing since the girls decision won't budge I'm sure. All I can say is that this will be very interesting. No one can know about this or we could never live it down!"  
A little while later the girls were talking outside while practicing their quidditch. (A/n: just to let you know, they have been practicing, I just didn't write it down.)  
"Hermione, do you think they will do this? I mean it's not embarrassing at all. Well maybe to them but, if they really love us they will do it," Ginny said.  
"I don't Ginny. I don't know." Is all Hermione said to her. And so their practice commenced until they had to go back inside for dinner.  
And so for the rest of the week the guys practiced their.their little "affair" under certain circumstances. The girls ignored them for the whole week unless they gave them a command or chore to do. So it was a tense week, with Harry and Ron practicing as much as they could without anyone knowing. The less people that knew about this the better.  
Finally the week came to an end. It was the day that Harry and Ron were supposed to do the "thing" for Ginny and Hermione. The girls had no clue when they were going to do it or if they were going to do it at all. They had waited all day for Ron and Harry to make some move about it but the guys had avoided them.  
"Hermione," Ginny said while they were out again practicing, "I hope they aren't avoiding us and are just making last minute revisions. But what's to go over? I mean I've done it before and it was a breeze."  
"Ginny, guys don't usually do these sorts of things for just anyone. I only meant this as a joke. I didn't think they would take it seriously! Oh well. We won't know will we unless they do something. Let's go inside now," Hermione told Ginny and with that she headed to the ground to go back to the Burrow.  
They both got back to the Burrow and headed up towards Ginny's room. Ginny opened her door and when the both of them got in her room they let out a loud gasp.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
To be continued.  
  
Aren't I evil? I just love cliffies don't you? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please r/r. I'll try to update soon but who knows with Easter and all! Dragon_gurl 


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter!!!!!  
  
Chapter Seven: The Truth comes out  
  
Previously: "Ginny, guys don't usually do these sorts of things for just anyone. I only meant this as a joke. I didn't think they would take it seriously! Oh well. We won't know will we unless they do something. Let's go inside now," Hermione told Ginny and with that she headed to the ground to go back to the Burrow.  
  
They both got back to the Burrow and headed up towards Ginny's room. Ginny opened her door and when the both of them got in her room they let out a loud gasp. ~*~*~  
  
Both Ron and Harry were dressed in their best clothes and each was holding a rose. Ron walked up to Hermione while Harry went to Ginny. "To a couple of beautiful ladies we love." They said and both girls looked at each other in shock. Then the girls sat down while Harry and Ron were getting their things together. Finally, they were all set. "This may not be very good, but we hope you'll like it," Ron said. And so it began.. Both started to sing a song the girls had never heard but it was beautiful. (A/n: I know this sounds corny, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.) ~*~*~*~* Come stop your crying  
  
It will be all right  
  
Just take my hand Hold it tight  
  
I will protect you  
  
from all around you  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
For one so small,  
  
you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you,  
  
keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us  
  
Can't be broken  
  
I will be here  
  
Don't you cry  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart, always  
  
Why can't they understand  
  
the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
what they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but,  
  
deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
'Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other,  
  
to have, to hold  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They'll see in time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on,  
  
Now and forever more  
  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be in my heart, always  
  
Always ~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the guys finally finished Hermione and Ginny were in tears. "What?" Harry asked. "Didn't you like it?" Hermione answered, "We loved it!!! It was perfect. Thank you very much for doing this you guys!!!" Hermione said while she cried some more. Ron went to Hermione and he said something to her. Then they both walked out of Ginny's room leaving Harry and Ginny alone. "Thank you Harry," Ginny said. "It was very touching." Harry came and sat by her on the bed. "I really do love you Gin," Harry said while staring at her with a glazed look. "I love you to, Harry," whispered Ginny as they moved closer to each other. She closed her eyes. Then their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. Harry's lips were warm and soft, while he kissed her again, this time with more passion. Ginny replied back with fervor and they both gave into each other's desires. (A/n: Let's leave it at that shall we? Let your imaginations run.actually that probably wouldn't be a good idea! Sry I didn't go into Ron & Hermione. They have romance but I want to focus on Harry and Ginny more.)  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
"Ginny!!! Wake up!!!!" Fred yelled while going up to her room with George. After this they were going to wake the others up. "Ginny, wake u- ," George yelled while pounding on her door. But it was slightly open already. George slowly pushed the door open and what he found was very surprising. "Fred," George whispered loudly to him. "Look at this!!!" Fred said, coming back from Ron's room had a look of shock on his face. "Yeah, Harry and Ginny are in here!" George said sounding miffed. "You won't believe what I found either." Fred said. "I knocked on Ron's door but there was no answer. So I opened the door and Ron was with, with Hermione!!!!! I thought they'd never get together!" "You know," George started, "this can be used as blackmail." Both looked at each with "evil" grins. Fred then dashed off to their room. A few minutes later he came back with a wizarding camera. "Let's start with Ginny and Harry," whispered George. And with that Fred began clicking away at the couple asleep in the bed unaware they were being watched. After getting about a dozen pictures of them they went to Ron's room. 'Man this is great. Aw, the wonders of a camera!' Fred thought, while clicking away. When they were done, Fred put back the camera and they decided to "wake" them up.  
  
A/n:Sorry guys. I just haven't had time to get another chapter up and considering I didn't have very many reviews I didn't think you guys liked this but thanks to some people who reviewed I guess I can try and finish this. Sry (. Also this song doesn't belong to me. Other than that I think I'm done. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll TRY to update soon, but I have stupid work. Bye!!!! (sry if it's hard to read the story but my stupid computer posts it this way (.) Dragon_gurl  
  
Read & Review please!!!!!! 


	8. Possible blackmail ?

Disclaimer: Who own's harry potter? oh ya...not me!

Sweet! would you lookit that! I updated! awesome.

Chapter Eight:

"Wake up! Come on you lazy arse's! MOVE!" yelled Fred and George simultaneously. They had just gotten done taking pictures of Ron and Hermione and decided to arouse the sleeping couple. Much to Fred and George's amusement, the hilarious took place: Hermione had been sleeping on Ron's chest, so she woke up with a start and hit Ron's chin, causing him to jump up with a start and curse very loudly.

"What the f-?" yelled Ron.

"Sorry mate, it was past breakfast time and it's not like you to miss breakfast... but since you're so preoccupied, we'll...leave you "two" alone." said George. After that had been said, Ron and Hermione had both blushed deeply. The twins then departed leaving in Ron and Hermione's minds a couple of sly grins. That's not good.

They had just started what they hoped would be a good relationship. But both were hoping to keep it on the down-low because Ron didn't need his mother to know that they had just slept together. (but not like that you dirty ppl! geez...lol, nah, they just had a .."nice" night). So, both had decided to let their relationship come out gradually, little by little. (hmm, that failed huh?)

"Ron! What are we going to do? Your brothers' are going to tell everyone about us! Don't get me wrong, I want people to know about us, but they're going to think we slept together!" Hermione cried. Ron looked at her forlornly. Or rather what would have been her face. When each had been woken up, Hermione had dove for cover and hid underneath the blanket.

"Oh, Herm, it'll be ok!" Ron said consolingly, trying to discern her face from the covers. He would have brought the covers up but Hermione had them in a death grip. Instead, Ron started tickling her and finally she succumbed to the light and gave up her shelter. "I'll give Fred and George some well chosen words and things will be better. Trust me," said Ron. With that, Hermione gave Ron a hug, which he in turn gave back. Both were left with a content feeling. After a few minutes, they had composed themselves and got dressed to get some brunch. Later, Ron was going to confront the twins about their mission to wreak havoc.

(After Ron and Hermione were rudely interrupted)

In another part of the house, on a quieter level, another couple was sleeping deeply. Or rather, was sleeping... In quiet tones, Fred and George conversed how to wake up Harry and Ginny while walking up the stairs to her room.

"How are we going to do this, George?" Fred whispered to George. "I wouldn't be surprised if we woke them up from all the yelling we did!" Fred finished. George said, "I'm not sure, brother. Give me a few minutes and I'll think of something." And on the way up to Ginny's room, a plan was constructed. But unbeknowest to the mischievious twins, the other couple had plans of their own. Upon hearing Fred and George screaming at Ron and Hermione to get up, Harry and Ginny had woken with a start and got dressed quickly to avoid confrontation. In the time it took Fred and George to harrass Ron and Hermione, the other couple had said hasty goodmornings and goodbyes but that was not enough. For the goodbyes...had turned into hello's and they were very long hello's...So long that before Harry and Ginny knew it, they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Holy shit! Run Harry! You have to get out of here," Ginny said to Harry. Both frantically got up, Ginny trying to make her disheveled appearance not so disheveled. Harry was pretty much running around trying to find a place to hide. He was about to go out of ginny's window and climb down the side of the house, but Ginny had grabbed his arm and said, "Wait! You can't go out that way! It's too late...quick! Hide in my closet." Harry scrambled for the closet and just as he got the door shut, the twins burst into Ginny's room with some speaker phones ready to do whatever their plan was. Obviously both were excited to go through with their plan (which no one will ever know now, god, good going harry and ginny...) but their excited expressions turned into disappointed ones on finding Ginny alone in her room up and ready to go.

"...hey Gin...what are you doing?" Fred asked Ginny.

"Well you guys, I just got done getting dressed and was going to go outside and take a walk because it's such a beautiful day," replied Ginny. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going out now, so leave!" Ginny marched Fred and George out of her room and followed them down the stairs and promptly went outside. Ginny then went around to her side of the house and whispered as loud as she could up to her window to Harry.

"Harry? Harry! Come on down here." And what with Harry's luck and selective hearing, in five minutes flat, Harry was down on the ground next to Ginny.

"That was a close call," panted Harry. He was a bit out of breath from "climbing" down the side of the house. And forever shall it remain hidden the fact that Harry Potter was so glad to be on land and not hanging from a mere vine that could have sent him to his death. (hmm, weird, afraid of vines and falling to his death...yet...he takes on voldemort...how...ironic.)

"Ya, no kidding. My heart was pounding the whole time Fred and George were in my room. I thought i would never get them out! Quick, let's get out of sight of the house. That was we can have one last quiet moment before all hell breaks loose," Ginny said. Harry took Ginny's hand and both took off down the path to the pond.

One thing the couple did not note was yet another pair of eyes watching them walk away.

sooo...it's been a really long time...it'll prolly be a really long time before I ever update again. sorry, it's been a crazy two years imagine that...and bal bal, how boring lol. well, anyways, i figured, since it's so close to christmas, i'll be nice and try to regain my memories of this story and write another chapter or two to make a few ppl happy..whoever you are, be happy! cuz it's your lucky day...so if anythign doesn't match up with wut i've written...tough...i'm a blonde and have alzheimer's (not really, joke, ha-ha...right.) so deal with it. anyways, that's that. review if u want. oh, seriuosly, if anyone has any short quick ideas to finish this story up, that would be great, cuz...ya...i feel bad leaving some ppl hanging. so um...write me!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: previously mentioned, someone other than me owns harry potter, bla bla bla etc...

Chapter Nine

As Harry and Ginny walked out of sight of the house, some people were watching them. Many emotions and questions were flying back and forth between the two about when this happened, why, and most importantly, what they should do about it.

"What are we going to do about this?" whispered one to the other. "I didn't think any of this would happen for a few more years," was whispered yet again.

"I'm not sure, but we won't say anything until it's necessary. Maybe we're seeing things and this will blow over," the other person whispered back.

"I hope s-," was the reply which came up short upon hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Just as the footsteps got closer, the door opened and in came a weasley, with a friend in tow...

"Mum! Dad! Where are you? Is there anything left to eat?" yelled Ron before entering the kitchen.

"Oh, honestly Ron, is food all you think about?" questioned Hermione. They had gotten dressed after Fred and George's scene and went looking for food. Hermione was just as hungry as Ron but didn't want to appear rude. Too late for that.

Ron said, "No, that's not All I think about..." and gave a kiss to Hermione's hand that he was holding. Just as quickly, he dropped her hand so as to avoid any questions from his parents. But his parents saw more than he thought as well as others who were present in the kitchen.

"Oh Bill! It's so wonderful to see you! How was Austraila?" Mrs. Weasley question her oldest son as he came into the house. With him came a very beautiful young lady that was almost as tall as Bill and had long blonde hair. She looked very familiar... Bill walked towards his mom and gave her a big hug and shook his dad's hand.

Bill replied, "It was bloody brilliant. Besides all the hectic work going on down there with their banking system, I had loads of fun..." and on and on Bill talked to his parents while Hermione and Ron looked at the newest arrival. Both were thinking along the same lines that they had seen this woman before. 'Where have I seen her?' Ron thought. Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a minute and after much muddled thinking, they exclaimed at the same time Bill told the small assembly of his family that his lady friend was, indeed--

"Fleur!" Ron and Hermione were surprised to see her, much less at the Weasley's house. Both teenagers remembered her from fourth year and The Goblet of Fire. Hermione was sizing Fleur up, wondering how much of a possible threat she could be since she knew that Ron had had a crush on her in fourth year. But, not to worry, Hermione's thoughts and concerns were diminished by Bill's answer.

"Yes, Fleur Delacour. Actually, we met up in Austraila. She was doing some research work for her father on how the warmer weather affects wizards' magic. Very interesting stuff, but we can talk about that later," said Bill. "Why I brought her here and had her meet you was because, well,... I asked her to marry me."

Silence engulfed the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were so surprised their jaws dropped. 'Bill's marrying her?' both thought. 'Oh my gosh! Wait till Ginny and Harry hear about this...' Hermione told herself. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both surprised and happy for the new couple. They went and gave Bill another hug with exclamations of cheer. Next, Fleur was enveloped by Mrs. Weasley with her saying, "Oh, a new member to be in the family. I'm so happy for you both. When's the wedding?" Everyone in the room looked at Bill and Fleur: Mr. Weasley with a questioning look, Mrs. Weasley with tears in her eyes, and Ron and Hermione, finally remembering their mouths were open, shut them, listened intently for an answer.

Fleur answered, "We're still not sure on zat yet, but we'll figure it out before too long." With that said, another round of hugs was given to the affianced couple. A big lunch was made up while the five sat at the table, Mrs. Weasley cooking up a feast. Conversation was flying back and forth with more questions of, "How did you meet?" and "How long have you two been together" etc..and so on.

Thank goodness, for the most part, no one had commented on Ron and Hermione's entrance. 'Thank you Bill and Fleur!' Ron sent up his thanks to whoever.

(In another part of the Hundred Acre Forest, where Robin Hood was getting...inebriated) /I am so just kidding guys lol! I couldn't resist and thought that was funny...but anyways.../

(Down by the Pond)

It was a very serene setting, with the pond almost as big as the school's lake. It was a quiet afternoon, no one around, the vast blue water never stopping; little bugs swimming back and forth with the fish and other numerous creatures. The sun was out, casting out its warm rays of light. Many trees surrounded the pond, allowing swings and ropes to be attached. A lot of good memories came from those attractions.

After escaping from the house, Ginny and Harry walked out to the pond to have a moment to themselves. Probably their last quiet moment as their newfound relationship bloomed. Straying from the path and leaving Harry's side, Ginny went to sit on a big boulder near the shore. Harry quietly followed sitting next to her.

"Do you really love me, Harry?" Ginny whispered to Harry. Last night's performance had surprised and made Ginny so happy, she was bursting with joy. But she was also afraid that they were only caught up in the moment and that their feelings wouldn't last. Ginny thought, 'I feel so stupid. I've practically told him everything and now he'll just be cruel and say he doesn't love me and I'll never be the same again. Please don't break my heart Harry..."

Harry started, "Gin...Everything that's happened, way before last night, has been building up. Last night just made it real and out there for us to see. Yes, I do love you, and nothing will change that. Unless you've got a twin sister I don't know about...Just kidding! Honest!" Ginny had been listening to Harry's proclamation and was secretly rejoicing in every word he said until his comment about a "possible twin sister" and then she got very mad. She was about to hit Harry and push him into the pond, but he had said he was kidding and just gave him a glare.

"That's not funny Harry," said Gin.

Harry spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I was just trying to make a joke to cut the tension." Harry put an arm around Ginny's shoulder'stentatively not sure if she would welcome his advance. Yet she leaned into his embrace and they sat together for awhile in silence. Another thing going for them. It wasn't an awkward silence. Just a nice companionable peace between the two. Harry and Ginny could either be doing something fun like playing quidditch or just do their own thing and they'd still enjoy each other's company.

Finally, breaking the moment, Ginny replied to Harry's comment,

"I know. I'm sorry I jumped down your throat. But this is all new to me! I had no idea what you would say or do, whether you really loved me or not...I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, Gin. But I'd rather be scared together than never have you at all," he reassured Ginny. Ginny snuggled into his embrace even more. "What are we going to tell your parents?" he asked. Ginny slightly tensed up.

"I'm not sure Harry. Hmm...we've got three more weeks until school. Let's wait as long as we can to tell them. We don't know how they'll react and I don't want us to get separated for the rest of the summer!" she answered. Harry nodded his agreement and for the next hour they sat together, watching nature go on as always.

Seeming to be in a better mood, Ginny wanted to do something funny to Harry. In the next few minutes, she had the perfect plan, she just hoped Harry didn't catch on, or she would be in big trouble.

"Harry," Gin said to him, "will you do me a favor?"

"What is it Ginny?" Harry asked. He looked into her eyes, seeing a gleam he wasn't sure if he entirely liked. 'Nah, it's ok. Nothing's going to happen...she wouldn't do anything to me. Would she?' were the many thoughts going on in Harry's head.

She said, much to his chagrin, "I dropped my shoes and don't want to step on the rocks when i get down. Could you get it for me please?" Ginny said all this with the most innocent face and deep sincerity etched into her face. Harry looked at her for a second longer, seeing if there was anything up. But in truth, her shoe had fallen off. Ok, actually, she kicked it off, things happen... Harry nodded and let go of Ginny. She waited for him to get closer to the edge of the boulder before she quietly sat up and got ready to deliver his "surprise."

With Harry being as tall as he was (6'1") he didn't have to get off the rock as Ginny would've had to. He stretched as far as he could to get her shoe. 'goodness knows why he didn't just jump off...honestly...men aren't very bright!' thought Gin. Ginny crept up behind Harry, just as he came back up from getting her shoe.

"Phew. I was scared for a moment you were going to push me into the pond or someth-," Harry said while getting back up and slightly turning around. Ginny gave him a mischievious smile and went to push him into the lake. Her hands connected with his chest when all of a sudden a loud noise came from behind the boulder, scaring the crap out of Ginny. Everything would have gone as planned but the noise caused ginny to scream out and lose her balance. Ginny may have had a chance to stay on the boulder, but Harry had grabbed onto her shoulders and the next thing you know, both were underwater struggling to untangle themselves and get some air. Harry and Ginny finally resurfaced and spluttered all the water out of their mouths.

"What the heck was that?" they asked each other simultaneously? They heard another noise and they looked back towards the rock. 

Harry demanded, "Who's there? Come out, we know you're there!" Harry and Ginny waited in silence...until finally... 

Ok, guys. That's crazy. Wooh, I feel as if I've written like no other. wow, it's amazing what one can do when all alone in their house with nothing to do but write. Interesting how one benefits from another's misfortune. Sadly, my internet isn't working right now, so you'll prolly be reading this in 2 to 3 days. sorry ;) anwyays, since i'm just on a writing spree, if you feel up to writing yourself, you know what to do! hit me up. alright, sorry, though. My computer busted up on me, so I'm having to use someone else's computer for abit...i might load up another chap just in case i can't put it up later...


	10. Reflections by the pond

Disclaimer: same old same old.

Chapter Ten ( I really can't think of new chapter titles? anyone wanna hook me up? lol)

After lunch, everyone parted their separate ways. Mrs. Weasley set about cleaning the kitchen up, Mr. Weasley went to read the daily paper, Bill and Fleur apparated out to go see Fleur's parents, and Ron and Hermione went to go take a walk. They would have remained in the house and played a good game of chess, but they didn't want to be under the scrutiny of Ron's parents. All throughout dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been giving Ron and Hermione "looks." I guess it didn't help that every so often Ron and Herm's hands would brush when reaching for food and they'd blush and look away from each other. Or his parents would ask them questions like what were they going to do today and they'd give them quick,brusque answers. Bill and Fleur had noticed but decided to say nothing.

'I'll have a talk with him later,' thought Bill.

Both teenagers were glad to be out of the house. As soon as they were out of sight, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. 'God, I love the feel of her hand in mine. It feels...right,' Ron mulled over in his mind. Hermione's thoughts were pretty close to Ron's as well...'Is he wearing cologne? mmhm. Maybe, if I happen to "stumble" he'll catch me...interesting...very interesting..." The two kept on walking down the path, neither caring where it led, just happy to be together. Hermione was getting up the nerve to "trip" on something when she saw a beautiful sight up ahead. They were coming towards a pond, vast and glorious. A mesmerizing blue was radiating from the water, the sun reflecting off of it's pearly depths, and the trees were creating a haven of shade from the heat.

In the midst of the beauty of the pond, a series of events concluded. Hermione need not worry about scheming to get Ron closer to her. For on the way to the pond, there was a rather large hole that just happened to be covered up by leaves and branches. (a/n hmm, odd that huh:)) Now, it wasn't a six foot hole that you can't get out of, merely...for lack of a better phrase, as big as a buffalo wallow. This hole was located a bit away from a rather large rock, which in turn was on the shore of the pond. Paying no heed to their surroundings except the pond, Hermione and Ron walked over the hidden hole and both ungracefully fell into it while shouting out in surprise and confusion. Neither person noticed another scream and splashing taking place...

Eventually, after all the mass confusion, the situation presented itself in that Hermione was found to be ontop of Ron who got caught on the bottom falling down.

'Well, this doesn't happen everyday' mused Ron. 'Although the situation does have its benefits...' was his last thoughts to take over because Hermione had moved to try and get up but she couldn't. This action just brought her closer to him.

'Smooth move Hermione. Make yourself look like a total idiot trying to get up and not being able to. Although, this was kind of like my plan, just less painful,' thought Hermione. After trying to get up Hermione just laid on Ron. Both were catching their breath and caught up in being so close to each other.

"Herm, are you ok?" asked Ron. He was looking up at her with an intense gaze, searching her face for signs of distress. She seemed to look fine for a person who fell in a hole, considering he's had just soo much experience in that department. (a/n not!)

"I'm fine. My pride is a bit wounded, but I'll get over it. Stupid hole..." was her reply. She stared right back into Ron's eyes, gazing for what seemed like hours but was really only seconds. Neither of them noticed that they were moving closer to each other, closer, closer, until they were practically breathing down the other's throat. Ron moved his head more up and he kissed Hermione. It was a chaste, sweet, kiss at first, her responding slowly. As a little time went on, both demanded more of each other, their exploration of each other deepening. Ron's tongue nudged at her lips, causing her to hesitant a moment before opening her mouth to him. His hands were slowly wandering over her, exploring her, memorizing what he could. Finding all the sensitive spots that made her make those cute little noises that drove him insane, like the one at the base of her spine. Or just kissing the skin right under her earlobes made her gasp with pleasure.

While thoroughly ravishing her with kisses, his hands slowly came to the base of her shirt, wondering if she would let him go that far. (a/n now as some of you may be wondering, yes, they slept together, but no they didn't' have sex. they just Slept! lol, seriously, fully clothed at that.) His fingers crept upwards coming to rest on her stomach. Ron waited for her to pull away, smack his hand or slap him at all. To his surprise she moaned and kissed him harder which he took as a good sign and kept up his perusal.

This would have gone on longer, but the noises they did not hear earlier, they heard now.

"Who's there?" was voiced from a direction on the other side of the rock. Hermione and Ron suddenly stopped what they were doing. Her lips left his, and both opened their eyes and stared at each other, slowly coming back to earth.

"What was that?" she whispered to him. Ron shook his head no to her question, replying that he had no idea who was yelling at them. Just as both hastily got up to right themselves and make them look more presentable, the voice spoke again.

"Come out, we know you're there!" Both were afraid of who they would come upon. This person may have seen what they were doing! 'Oh no oh no oh no, they're going to tell the whole world what we've been doing. Even worse! They may tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!' Hermione concluded with her guilty thoughts. Surprisingly Ron was very calm and gave Hermione a look that told her it was ok and to follow his lead.

'I wonder if I'm right. I better be right about who this is or we're in a deep load of shit.' Ron voiced to himself. Ron took her hand and they both walked around the walk towards the pond. They were met with a surprising sight.

"What are you guys doing?" Hermione asked Harry and Ginny, who were standing in the pond, looking at them with much the same expression.

"We were going to ask you guys the same question. What was that noise we heard earlier?" asked Harry. He still had a puzzled look on his face and was waiting for one of the two's answer. He said to them, "All I know is that just as Ginny was pushing me into the pond, the little imp, we both heard screams and we thought the worst." Hermione decided to give them an answer since she felt she had composed herself well enough.

"We were headed towards the lake and got caught up in what we saw. The next thing we knew we'd fallen through some branches into this small pit. That's why we screamed. Ya, who does that anyways...If Fred and George made that hole, I'm going to be soo mad,'' she finished vehemently.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm just glad we're both ok. Oh, by the way, did you guys happen to get harassed by Fred and George?" Harry and Ginny gave each other a knowing look.

"Actually," Ginny started, "we heard them yelling at you guys so we got ready as quickly as we could. Surprisingly, we got ourselves out of their grasp, ha-ha."

Harry laughed with Ginny as well. "Ya, it was funny afterwards. But while I was hiding in your closet, holy crap! I was scared they were going to find me in there!"

"I would have found a way to keep them away from your hiding spot, Harry. No need to have worried," reassured Ginny. After that last comment, everyone just sat around by the pond, reflecting in the quiet. Harry and Ginny were still soaked from "falling" in the pond, but it was so hot outside that they would be dry in no time.

Ron and Ginny both broke the silence, asking the other couple at the same time, "Why are you here?"

Harry replied, "We of course wanted some time to ourselves before having to deal with any other Weasley's. So we came to the pond. What about you guys?"

"After getting woken up by Fred and George, we got dressed and went down to have lunch. You won't believe it," Ron suddenly exclaimed. "Bill and Fleur came by. Yes! Fleur! I was so surprised. Anyways, I guess she and Bill are engaged now. Mom and dad almost keeled over with that information. All through lunch they talked about the wedding etc…Finally we stole ourselves away and followed this path, leading to the pond. So, all in all, the same reason you guys are here; quiet time for us."

And with that, each couple went back into silence, enjoying the time they had left until they would be barraged by the millions of questions bound to come from family members.

a/n: you guys got your wish. "lucky"…..anyways, I put this up just because you love me so much and I would have no time getting this up tom or the next day anyways…so you'll be waiting awhile for another post. Let me know what you guys think of these chaps I put up, ok? I was kinda rushed for time in writing the end of this chap soo...grammar and time settings etc and whatever else can go wrong is probably wrong...Lataz!


	11. New School Year

Disclaimer: yada yada yada...

Chapter 11

Life went on as normal. After spending time at the pond, the couples had headed back to the house. No one had questioned them about what they were doing. The parents just assumed they had been playing around in the water. And for right now, that's all that they needed to know. Eventually, the four young adults would tell everyone about their relationships, but right now, they wanted to enjoy the secrecy of it.

Surprisingly, after the twins paparazzi, they had done nothing. Nada. Ron and Hermione were still a little wary, but glad that Fred and George had done nothing. So, Ron and Hermione went on with life, basking in their young love. Times when Hermione would be studying early for school or just doing some light reading, Ron would either read as well or just watch her. Hermione would be so into her book that it would take her awhile to realize that he was watching her. Then she would blush slightly and put her nose right back into her book, trying to hide her face. Ron would just laugh and continue his perusal of her.

With Harry and Ginny spending so much time together, there were some benefits. Harry, being the talented quidditch player he was, helped Ginny out on her chaser skills when they played quidditch. Over the next few weeks, she became pretty good. A few times, Harry and Ginny would play against each other, trying to get the snitch. One time, she totally dusted him. Gin was so ecstatic she was doing loops in the air and flying around Harry. He was just laughing and finally, after her antics, he chased her around the pitch and tackled her when they were low to the ground. They tumbled to the ground, both laughing and eventually getting caught up in the other, started kissing. Harry and Gin stopped before it got too serious so others wouldn't come out and find them like that. Both headed back towards the house to get something to drink.

These things among others continued for the rest of the summer at the Weasley house. Before you knew it, it was the last few days before school started up again. The leaves had started changing colors and everything was bustling along. It was now late August and the Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione were in Diagon Alley, getting school supplies.

Mrs. Weasley went off to shop for herself, while Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, went to get their things. Ron and Herm left to get some school robes, so Harry and Ginny walked around for a bit. They encounted their friends and decided to tell people about their relationship, consequences be damned. Their friends weren't surprised at all that they were together. In fact, there was a pool of bets on when they would hook up. Harry and Ginny just rolled their eyes and laughed along. Time was getting short, so the two quickly bought everything they needed except for school books. On the way to the bookstore, they met up with Ron and Hermione and found out that they two had told people about their relationship. With the niceties out of the way, the boys went to check out the quidditch magazines, leaving the girls to talk about things they had heard and gather their books. Ginny and Hermione had been chatting for awhile when a blonde haired Slytherin had walked up behind them.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here. A mudblood and a gold digger. You can't possibly expect to buy all those books do you?" sneered Draco Malfoy, archnemesis of the four friends. "Because, honestly, Weasley you'd have to steal them and Granger... well, they must be mental to let you walk among them." Ginny and Hermione glare with contempt at his tirade. Just as they were about to rip him a new one, Harry and Ron beat them to it. Both boys had seen Malfoy walk up, so they quickly put their magazines away and tried to get to the girls as fast as they could in a jam packed store.

"Hey, Malfoy, why don't you bugger off? Obviously you're not wanted here so clear out and bloody leave well alone." Ron gave Malfoy a murderous look. Malfoy scoffed and was about to reply but Harry cut him off.

"Besides, shouldn't you be going to a deatheater meeting?" Harry smirked while quirking his eyebrow. Both girls just laughed and nodded their agreement. Malfoy scowled with malice, muttered some nasty comments about stupid Gryffindors, and swaggered away with whatever dignity he had left.

"Malfoy is such an ass," Hermione said. "Someone needs to send him to Azkaban, seriously." The other three nodded their agreement. Ensuing that loathsome meeting, the four paid for their books. They had a half an hour left before meeting up with Mrs. Weasley, so they went to get some ice cream.

September 1st came before you knew it. The Weasley house was in an uproar with everyone trying to get their things loaded into the car. With thirty minutes to go before 11, the crew was on their way to the Hogwarts Express. By 10:50 a.m., Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny hurriedly gathered their belongings and headed towards Platform 9 and 3/4's. Each darted through the platform reaching the other side. They stored their trunks on the train and said quick goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

The train was whistling by the time they found a spare compartment to stay in for the journey to Hogwarts. With all the noise going on around the four, it was a rather quiet moment with them looking out the window, waving to the Weasley's and reminiscing. 'This is our last year of Hogwarts' Hermione thought. Harry and Ron looked at each other while thinking, 'Watch out Hogwarts, this is our last year, and we're going to make it memorable.'

(i was totally going to leave it at that, but it seemed really short, so i put in what was supposed to be part of the next chapter...soo...it may not run together entirely...:) don't hurt me!)

Settling into the new year of school and adjusting to its rhythm, the four had survived all the way through September and were half way through October. Since school had started, stress levels had been going up. Seventh years had OWL's this year so they were bogged down with more work than they could possibly handle. Harry, Hermione, and Ron always seemed ragged after classes and even worse after practice! Ginny, thankfully, didn't have as much to do. Sixth year was hard, but nothing compared to how next year would be.

Harry, being quidditch captain for Gryffindor, had set up auditions for the quidditch team. Fred and George had left last year and the team also needed a couple new chasers. Harry was a little worried that the team wouldn't be as good as it used to be, but he didn't let that get him down. The turnout for try outs was unbelievable. Harry didn't even know half the people there. Hermione and Ron stood with Harry as he gathered order and started the try outs. Chasers were the first to be filled. Many people tried but Harry wasn't very impressed. That is, until Ginny was next. Now, don't get me wrong. Ginny was awesome. She totally creamed her opposition. But if she had been bad, Harry wouldn't have let her on the team. He just wasn't like that. Ginny didn't know it, but she was on the team for sure. So she went back to sit by her friend Luna Lovegood. (a/n idk wut year luna is...but she's a 6th year in my story). More people went as well as Luna. Finally Harry concluded that the Chaser try outs were done and that it was time for the Beaters. That took another hour but after seeing a good group of flyers, Harry had made his decision. The new beaters would be Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. Harry was rather surprised at what Neville showed him. When he had first stepped up, he seemed unsure of himself and rather nauseous looking. But when he mounted his broom, he seemed to be a different person and showed that he was a capable beater. Harry was proud of what Neville had become and was glad he was on the team. 'I can't wait to see what Neville says when he finds out he's on the team!' Harry said to himself.

Try outs were finally done and a week later, listings were posted. The Chasers would be Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood and the Beaters would be Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. Harry was obviously the Seeker and Ron was the Keeper. To Harry's amusement, Neville started choking over the surprise of his position. Everyone had a good laugh and Neville eventually joined in, glad to finally fit in.

The first practice was an interesting one. It was a rocky start but after thirty minutes, everyone got into their own rhythms and things were shaping up. They weren't by any means great, but they would get there with much practice. Harry wasn't too worried since their first match was against Hufflepuff.

------------

a/n: soo... sorry for taking awhile to update. it is my computer...the dmn thing...anyways...i hope this works for you guys and i'll try and write the next chapter as quick as i can...hope you like! thanks for any reviews..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer "..." seriously? you know it.

a/n: sorry about luna being in gryffindor...totally forgot she was a ravenclaw...but oh well...she's a gryffindor in this story!

Chapter 12

The day was October 16 and it went like any other. Late nights of studying turned into late mornings of running around like crazy, trying to get ready for the day. Breakfast was over, classes started, and the usual humdrum of life roared. Then, when classes were out quidditch practice would start up and you'd be lucky if you were still on your feet afterwards. Students were pretty much drained at the end of the day.

Other than these things, it was now dinner time. Each and every student were at their respected tables, chowing down and chatting amiably. Minus the Slytherin table. Plots and evil doings were going on at that table. (a/n: come on! it's slythering...bueller lol) Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table, eating to their hearts content. The girls had been waiting for the guys to ask them to go to the Halloween Dance. Ever since the announcement of the dance, all the girls were as excited as could be and all the guys were moaning over the fact of "another" dance. So far, the guys had been complete gits and played dumb everytime Ginny and Hermione had brought up the dance.

"Ron, can you please pass the potatoes?" Hermione asked. He tried to answer her, but his mouth was full of food. So, he passed her the bowl in answer.

"Ginny, have you found anything to wear for the dance yet?"Herm gave her a look. Gin shook her head no and the girls continued discussing costumes and makeup for the event. It was to be a masquerade dance and all the girls were excited to get really dressed up. While occassionaly looking at the guys to see what their reactions were, both Ron and Harry were talking about quidditch, so it was pointless. The girls ignored the boys and went back to eating and talking. When the girls were finished talking about whatever else was going on, each girl got their guy's attention: Ginny, a swift kick to Harry's leg, Hermione, a brush of her hand over Ron's. Harry let out a curse and looked up into Gin's eyes with a startling clarity. Ron glanced at Hermione and stared, waiting for an answer. Unknown to the girls, the boys had been listening to everything the girls had said about the dance while they were talking about quidditch.

Each girls silent communication hurried their dinner up. The four then got up, each couple going their separate ways.

Ginny and Harry went off to the Room of Requirement to "talk." Not even two seconds into the room, Harry had Gin against a wall, his lips, hot and demanding on hers. The past month and a half had been long and their tension had been building up. At this point in time, that tension broke along with either's control. Ginny replied with as much demand, her mouth opening for his. Their tongues warred against each other.

Harry moaned when he felt Gin's hands slip underneath his shirt, tracing his chiseled torso. Harry gently pulled Ginny's hair while running his hands through the rich red waves. 'God it's been so long.' Ginny thought. She lightly bit his lower lip, tracing her tongue over his lips. 'I knew all this quidditch practice would come in handy!' Harry's glasses were getting all fogged up so he ripped them off and flung them god knows where.

'I love when she does that.' Harry's muscles quivered when she slowly, sensuously dragged her nails over his back. He shifted slightly, moving his thight between her legs. Closer and closer they came together, but each unsure of how far they could go. They really hadn't been together except at the Weasley house, but even there, it was just child's play. Ginny took the initiative and went for his buttons on his shirt. Harry and Ginny's cloaks had been previously discarded in the throes of passion. Taking this as a good sign, Harry started to pull her sweater over her head. Before you knew it, they were both lying on the floor, half dressed, snogging like there was no tomorrow.

(a/n: ahhh, i'm such a cruel person :) haha, jk. It's harder to write those mushy scenes than read em!)

In another part of the castle...

While leaving the Great Hall, Ron took Hermione's hand, leading the way to wherever he was going.

"Herm, what are you doing on October 31st at 8 o'clock?" Ron gave her a questioning look. Hermione's face clouded with confusion for the barest moment and then it cleared with realization. Inside, she smirked. 'I'll milk this for all it's worth...'

"Well, you see, I was planning on going to the Halloween Dance with my boyfriend, but he hasn't asked me."

Ron smiled and said, "Well, then he's not a very bright fellow, leaving you hanging like that! Before you know it," Ron had stopped in the deserted hallway and grabber Hermione by the waist. He looked deep into her eyes and finished saying, "it'll be too late for him to ask."  
Ron kissed her lovingly. Herm gave into him, each kissing like it was their first.

"Hermione, would you do me the honor of going-to-the-dance-with-me?" All this was asked in between kisses.

"I'm not too sure about that. My boyfriend might get awful jealous. I had better not..." She gave him a totally innocent, naivete look.

"Well, then. I guess your boyfriend is SOL because you are far too beautiful and amazing for me to let you go. Say you'll go?" He looked at her, faking his hurt, pleading with her. Herm got a laughing look in her eyes and finally said,

"Yes, Ronald, I'll go to the dance with you. Take you long enough to ask huh?" At that, Ron flew down the hallway, laughing all the while. Hermione chased after him with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Ya. You keep running you brute! Just you wait..." And with that, the two ran off, having the time of their lives.

---- a/n: next chapter should be harry and ginny's...i feel like i'm making this story one sided...mainly harry and ginny, and that was my first intention, but now i'm really trying to include herm and ron's "romance" too...hmm...anyone think i should add a lil more? yay nay? let me know!


	13. Almost Christmas

Disclaimer: yakkity yak

Chapter 13

December 15th dawned a bright clear day, but blisteringly cold. The last few weeks of October had flown by in no time at all. Ginny had finally gotten Harry to ask her to the dance, the stupid procrastinator. The dance was awesome and everyone had had a good time. Ginny had dressed up as Juliet, Harry as Romeo. Hermione had been some exotic foreign woman and Ron was Casanova. It proved to be an intriguing night, even the guys had to admit. But enough about that. November...was...well, it was there. And then it was gone. Just another month to get through until Christmas break. Nothing too exciting happened except another quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor barely won since Ravenclaw had become very good themselves. There were no other matches until after break, so it was just practice without too much stress.

School was hell. Teachers were trying to wrap up the semester and kept on adding more and more homework if possible. Students were staying up late and cramming. Even the four friends in Gryffindor were pleading insanity from everything that had accumulated. Which brings us to that night where the four friends were gathered in the common room, working on their studies. They were all seated at one table with Harry and Gin on one side and Ron and Hermione on the other.

"Hermione, did you get that second question on potions?" Hermione looked up when Harry spoke to her. She rolled her eyes and showed him where he could find the answer. When he found it, he thanked her and went back to his studies. 'They are never going to survive in the real world, honestly...' she thought. After their studying had gone on for another thirty minutes, Ginny asked Hermione what she was doing for the Holidays.

"I'm going to stay at my house and maybe see if Ron can come up after Christmas." Ron blushed upon hearing this even though he already knew. Hermione had asked him a few days ago if he had wanted to and he said yes. Although too proud to admit, Ron was scared shitless to meet her parents. He'd only seen them once, in their second year. And even then it wasn't a big meeting. 'I am insane to be doing this." he thought. Harry had said it would be ok, but he had nothing to worry about! He was pretty much already family with the Weasley's. 'But I guess it's worth it. I get to spend more time with Hermione! Hope mum lets me go...'

Ginny gave a knowing look at Ron and went back to her schoolwork. Hermione already knew what Ginny and Harry were doing for Christmas. He was staying with the Weasley's and he'd hang out with Ginny. Harry smiled at the thought. 'Ah, no Slytherin's to deal with or teachers, no Dursleys', and most of all, 24/7 of Ginny. Life is good.' The night finished with a great many sighs meaning they were done with their damned homework. The four were now going to relax with what time they had left of the night.

---December 20th---

School had been let out the 19th and everyone was glad to be done. Shouts of joy were let out as the last class of the day let out. Students poured out from classrooms and conversations flew like crazy, students talking about their Holiday plans. Now, on their first day of freedom, everyone who was going home started packing up their things. As soon as 1 p.m. rolled around the Hogwarts Express signaled it was leaving the station and so the journey home started.

Many noises came from one compartment in particular. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were to be found having the time of their lives. Harry and Ginny were playing exploding snap and she had just lost her eyebrows. It was so funny Harry had fallen on the floor from laughing so hard with tears. Ron and Hermione were brought out of their amicable chatting. Upon their second glance at Harry and Ginny, they busted out laughing at the amusing pair. Ginny almost stormed out with how everyone was laughing, but Harry suddenly stopped and came up to embrace her, saying he was sorry.

"Honest, I'm sorry. It was just...really funny. Come on! You know if it had happened to me you would have been laughing your arse off too!" Ginny had to agree he had her there. The redhead was placated for the time being. Time was soon replaced with more games of wizards chess and collecting chocolate frog cards. Ron had gottenfive more Dumbledore cards. This added to his collection of 109 of him already.

"Hey Harry, you want to trade me a Dumbledore for a Viktor Krum?" Harry looked up at Ron and gave him an open stare.

"You must be joking because Viktor's card is more valuable than Dumbledore's. Besides I have plenty of him already, nice try though," said Harry. Beside Ron, Hermione opened her one package of a chocolate frog. Her eyes widened in glee when she saw what card she had. She showed Ginny while the boys weren't looking. Gin's eyes expanded to twice their normal size and she started cracking up.

Ron and Harry both looked over at her quizzically. "What's so funny Gin?" asked Ron. She just kept on laughing and pointed at Hermione. She in turn took on an all business attitude.

"Ron," she started, "what would you give me if I happened to have a Chudley Cannons card?" This being said she looked at Harry and he rolled his eyes. Ah, bribery can go so far... Ron looked at what she had in hand, made a lunge for the card in her hand but she was too quick for him.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast, Ronniekins." She laughed evilly. 'It's not like I'm making him do something he doesn't like. Geez, everyone assumes the worst...' "You can have it if..." Her words were not finished aloud as he leaned into her and she whispered what she wanted him to do. His eyes widened slightly and his cheeks turned red. With that, Ron abruptly grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the compartment leaving Harry and Ginny alone to debate over what she had told Ron. Or rather, they tried not to think at all what they would be doing.

After about an hour of being alone in the compartment, Ron and Hermione sauntered back in, looking rather flustered. Ginny and Harry gave them bemused looks and didn't ask any questions. It was for their own good, really. Assuming Ron had gotten the collector's card but didn't see it, the gang started up a conversation about the new flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. A pack was brought out and many beans eaten or discarded. Hermione had stumbled upon a window cleaner flavor. Honestly, where did they come up with these flavors? These things could be toxic! The beans were a good turning point to avoid questions of the cherished card, now residing in Ron's pocket.

Before they knew it, the train whistled again reminding students that they were almost home. Twenty minutes later, the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station in London. The four gathered what they brought into the compartment and dispersed to get their trunks. It was hectic trying to locate each and every trunk with all the students trying to do the same. With sighs of relief, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron had gotten their trunks and had passed the barrier to wait for their families. Not much time had passed when a voice suddenly called, "Hermione! Over here!" Hermione's mother had yelled her name from across the street where they were waiting by their car. Hermione ran to them and gave them each a big hug. She asked if it was ok if Ron came over after the Christmas festivities and they said it was fine. Not to feel left out, yet another voice called out, "Ronald! Oh their's our baby!" To Ron's chagrin, his mum had bellowed the statement so loud, it drew people's attention he'd rather not have. He ducked over to see her and his dad. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione's parents joined Ron and Herm had said it was ok with her parents. Ron then asked his parents if it was ok to go to Hermione's after Christmas Day and they gave each other a look and said it was ok. Ron was so happy he planted a kiss on Hermione right in front of them!

When the summer had passed, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had grown accustomed to Ron and Hermione as well as Harry and Ginny being together. There were a few times when they grew worried over their activities, but other than that, they were happy for their children. So much for Fred and George's plans! Speaking of those two, Mr. Weasley said the joke shop Fred and George had created was coming along stupendously and he couldn't wait for them to come home for christmas. The parents chatted for awhile longer and soon it began to snow. The soft, white flakes floated down, creating a mesmerizing effect. It was the first snow of the year. Good timing really...

With snow of course comes cold weather, so it was time to pack up the assorted luggage and head home. Harry and Ginny put their things in the Weasley's car while Ron gave Herm one last kiss before heading over as well. Hermione headed with her parents towards her car and packed up. Within in the next ten minutes, both parties were on their way home, to another good year of Christmas cheer.

a/n: here's another one! hope you like, so let me know!


	14. Happy Holidays

Chapter 14

December 24th

It was well into the night and all in the house were quiet. Snow was steadily falling outside, making it a very picturesque scene. It had been a busy day, with putting up last minute Christmas decorations and baking food for the day to come. Everyone was home for Christmas. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had come home on the twentieth, glad to be done with school. Fred and George had come the next day to stay until Christmas was over. The twins had moved into their own apartment when school had started up so they could get to their shop quicker. In the few days before Christmas Eve, the other Weasley's had come home as well. Bill came with Fleur, Charlie came alone, and Percy came with Penelope Clearwater. It was a house bursting full of people. Thank goodness it was a large house.

Even though Ginny was exhausted from all the work that day, she couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was just the fact that Christmas was tomorrow, a possible sugar rush from all the cookies, or maybe...even...Santa. (a/n: just kidding! But I thought it was rather funny ha ha...) She was so restless that Ginny crept downstairs in search of a nice hot mug of hot chocolate. On the way to the kitchen, she paused to admire the den where the Christmas tree was with all its decorations on and around it. The whole room was radiating with that yuletide vibe. To add to that, there were millions of presents under the tree. The Weasley's may not be the richest family, but not all presents are bought.

'I can't wait to give Harry his present.' Ginny proceeded to the kitchen, and speaking of the devil, she found Harry staring out the window at the snow, a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He hadn't noticed her come in, so she reveled in the fact that she could still surprise him. Gin snuck up behind Harry, about to put her hands on his waist and tickle him when his body emanated from his voice speaking.

"Don't even think about it, Miss Weasley." He didn't even have to turn around. Ginny's body drooped in disappointment. 'Damn he's good...I'll get him next time though.' So, instead of tickling him, she just wrapped her arms around him from behind. They stayed like that for a bit, each of them breathing in sync, almost like one. It was comforting to them, being in the arms of the one they love. Eventually, Ginny moved a bit and Harry's arm came around her shoulders, both of them staring unwaveringly outside at the descending snow.

"So, you got anymore of that hot chocolate left?" Harry nodded and he walked over, got her a mug, and poured her some to drink. He had stayed at the Weasley's for so long he knew the house like the back of his hand. When he was done, he walked over to her, handing her the mug silently.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Harry sat down on a chair at the table and before he knew it, Ginny was sitting in his lap resting her head against his chest. He was only slightly surprised but glad that she was so comfortable around him to do whatever she felt like. "I'm glad I'm here and not at the Dursley's. That would have been a living hell." He put his mug down on the table, wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"Me too Harry. Me too." They sat in silence for awhile longer until Ginny spoke again. "I can't believe it. One hour and twenty seven minutes and it's Christmas! Are you excited?"

"Most definitely. Especially since I have someone to spend it with." Harry answered her, his voice reverberating throughout her body. Ginny blushed slightly at his answer, secretly glad of his reply.

"So how do you think you did on your exams before Christmas Break?" (a/n: i don't think they have those before Christmas, but i couldn't think of anything else for them to say, so shut up and keep reading ;) Harry said he he probably did ok in most of his classes except for Potions. He figured he failed that one. Oh well. Ginny laughed and said that she did pretty good herself except for in Transfiguration.

"I see we both have problems in school that could be solved. You're good at Potions and I'm good at Transfiguration so maybe we can tutor each other?" Harry gave Ginny a wicked grin and they both burst out laughing.

"I think that's the best thing you've ever came up with Harry Potter."

"I pride myself on being rather intelligent if I do say so myself."

"Don't get too cocky there or I may just have to bring you down to earth."

"Oh really...and how would you bring me down to earth...?" Ginny put her mug down, got up and took Harry's hand, leading him to the den. She then went about "bringing him down to earth."

----Christmas Morning--- 6 am

"Mum," a voice whispered quietly. A snort came from the person that was trying to be awoken. "Mum. Mum...Mum!" The aforesaid person woke with a start not used to getting up this early.

"What Ronald?" came the groggy reply.

"It's Christmas! And there are millions of presents to be opened! Wake up!" Molly Weasley berated herself for not locking her door heavily to avoid a wake up call. But it was worth it to see the excited look on her son's face. So she woke up Arthur and the two proceeded downstairs to find everyone else up looking very much awake...'We must be getting old.'

"Well, everyone, get to it! Those presents won't open themselves." With that being said, the family started passing out presents to whomever person they went to. Each Weasley child, including Harry, got a new sweater from Mrs. Weasley with their initials on it. Other miscellaneous gifts were given, loud proclamations of joy over the neat gifts each got. Ginny loved what Harry had given her; a beautiful gold necklace with her name in the middle. She just couldn't wait for Harry to open her present. When he opened his present his eyes misted over. Inside the box was what looked to be a knitted scarf the color emerald green. Also was a picture that Ginny had drawn that included the two. It was hard trying to draw the picture and many times she had almost given up but in the long run, it was worth it. Harry gave her a bone crushing hug and a kiss to boot. Many of the Weasley's whistled to their chagrin. The couple slowly drew apart, blushing with mirth.

Afterwards, all the trash was gathered up and thrown away and everyone headed to the kitchen to help prepare for breakfast. As preparations continued, conversations flew every which way, everyone having a splendid time. Breakfast was soon made and eating commenced. Finally, after a delicious breakfast, everyone cleaned up except Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. They deserved to have a break, so the children did the rest of the work. When cleanup was done, everyone headed towards the den to play games. This went on all afternoon, with much cheer and family love.

All was well in the Weasley home that day.

---A few days after Christmas---

"Mum, is it ok if I go to Hermione's now?" Molly looked up from her crocheting to find her youngest son requesting her attention. She saw the eagerness in his eyes as well as his love when he spoke her name. She smiled at her son and granted him what he wanted to hear the most.

"That seems fine with me. Make sure you owl her that you're coming though so they aren't surprised."

"Ok, thanks mum! You're the best." Ron gave his mum a hug and then sprinted up the stairs to owl Hermione. After getting the ok, Ron got his trunk which had been previously packed, said goodbye to his family and Harry and flooed over to Hermione's.

(Hermione's House)

'I wonder when he'll get here. It's been forever since I've last seen him...ok ok, so it's been only 6 days but who's counting?' Hermione had had a wonderful Christmas with her parents, but afterwards she wanted to see Ron badly. Some of us like to call this significant other withdrawal (lol) but Hermione didn't really care. She just wanted to be with Ron. In the next few moments, Hermione got an owl from Ron asking if it was ok to come. Hermione replied yes and sent the owl on its way. 'Oh my gosh! He's finally coming! Yay yay yay...and I need to calm down...I think I'll grab some chocolate to eat.'

She sprinted down the stairs to tell her parents Ron was coming and then she headed outside to wait for him. Hermione didn't want to seem too obvious so she decided to make a snow man from all the snow they had gotten. In fact, the snow hadn't stopped ever since it had started. It was so beautiful outside, almost like a new world of white.

Done with her musings of the snow, Hermione started to roll one ball of snow together, slowly forming the bottom of the snow man. With that part finished, she made two more balls and stacked them on top of the bottom one. She realized some things were missing, so she went inside to gather a few pieces of coal and a carrot.

While Hermione had been outside making her snowman, Ron had flooed into the Granger household. He had met her parents (that went well) and they told him to leave his things here and that Hermione was outside. Coincidentally, while she went in the back door to get the snowman's face, Ron had gone outside to look for her. He found her snowman, but not her. He saw her tracks leading inside and decided to surprise her. He was thin enough that he could hide behind the rather large snowman without being seen. 'She's gonna have a heart attack from this.' Ron laughed to himself.

Ron suddenly quieted upon hearing a door open and close. He heard footsteps he could have recognized anywhere. 'Hermione...'

Hermione walked towards her snowman, wondering where in the hell Ron was. 'He should have been here by now!' she silently fumed. She set her supplies down and started putting the snowman's face together. First the eyes and then his buttons. The last touch was the carrot nose.

"Perfect," Hermione said quietly, staring at the snowman. It was a pretty sight and there seemed to be a smell in the air. A rather familiar smell actually...

"Yes, I know I'm perfect. What can I say?" The words seemed to come from the snowman and Hermione screamed and kicked the snowman, figuring if she "killed" it, the voice would leave. Ron was laughing so hard he didn't move out of the way in time to avoid her foot coming towards his face.

Next thing they both new, Ron was howling on the ground and Hermione's foot stung, hitting something far harder than snow.

"Oh my god, Ron! Are you ok? I didn't know you were here! Why didn't you say anything?" All those rushed quickly from her mouth as she knelt next to the love of her life, a young man, who had been reduced to the state of a weeping child. She gathered him up into her arms as much as she could considering he weighed a ton more than her.

"Oh man, why'd you have to go and do that? I did mention I was here! Just not the normal way people say hi. Lord 'Mione, I'll never get on your bad side again." Ron stated this while resting his cheek on her chest.

"What can I do to make it better?" Hermione looked at Ron expectantly for a reply. Ron got a gleam in his eye but quickly quelled it.

"Well, actually, don't move. It feels so nice just laying here. Ouch, oh wait...just a minute...oh ya, right there." He said this while moving his face around on her chest, practically inhaling her cleavage. Hermione picked up after his first few words what was going on and shoved him away. He none to gently hit the snow packed ground.

"Ow!"

"Very mature Ronald, very mature."

"I thought it was funny," he said with a smirk. With that, he got up and started to chase Hermione around her yard, every now and then throwing snowballs at her. Hermione knew her yard better than Ron, so she dived behind a bush as she rounded a corner of her house. She made as mainly snowballs as she could but discarded that idea as another formed. 'Wait for it...wait for it...5..4..3..2..'

One was thought as Ron suddenly turned the corner, barreling around it. Hermione then jumped out from the bushes and tackled Ron to the ground, surprising them both. 'Didn't know she had it in her! That's my Mione.' His thoughts were soon finished as they dived headlong into a big pile of snow. Both started laughing while trying to shove snow down each others clothes. Eventually the two were left, panting in the snow, their "war" on pause. After a bit, each had grown quiet after gathering their breaths.

Ron looked over at Hermione, who had her eyes closed letting the snowflakes fall on her face. "I've missed you." Hermione opened her eyes with a start and looked over at Ron.

"I've missed you too. More than you can imagine," was her reply. They both rolled closer to each other and gave into a rather long, heated kiss that had waited for 6 days. Awhile later, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and helped him up as much as she could and they headed inside to get something warm to drink and find other things to fill their time together.

This Christmas was the best yet. The Weasley Christmas had been a blast and the love had flowed nonstop. It didn't stop there when Ron had gone over to the Granger's. The meeting with her parents was the easiest thing he had ever done. They warmly greeted him and treated him as one of the family. 'You just wait,' he thought with a grin. Ron brought with him assorted gifts, one each from Harry and Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley had made Hermione a sweater of course. To add to her pile of gifts was Ron's gift as well. Hermione got her present for Ron out and they both exchanged their gifts.

Typical Hermione had gotten Ron a book on his favorite team, The Chudley Cannon's. But to make the gift even better she had included a box of chocolate, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and some snowman poop (he he). Ron said he loved it all and gave her a kiss on the lips. Herm then opened her gift and gasped at what was inside. Within the box of many tissues, Hermione extracted a pair of ice skates. She had always wanted a pair but had been too busy to do so. Ron had brought his own pair of skates and now they could both go skating at a pond near her house. Hermione gave him a rather lovely thank you and they both got dressed warmly, gathered up their skates, and headed towards the pond.

Things couldn't be better.

a/n: um...review? I actually liked writing this part imagine that! so ya, tell me what you think of it in more than 2 words...blackmail is such a...an effective device...lol just kidding, but really, who knows when i'll take another 2 year sabbatical...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is really pointless...I don't know why I do this.

A/n: Did I also mention that Luna is in Ginny's year? Ya, well she is now...

Chapter 15...

After Christmas, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had come back to Hogwarts and things had gone back to normal. Life went on, classes started up, as well as quidditch practice. The usual sentiment on school was, "I hate this stuff."

Ginny was frustrated. She had just gotten out of Arithmancy classand they had been given a 10 pages of work due in two days time. Best of all, she had no idea how to do any of it! 'This frickin' sucks. I already have Transfiguration and Charms. Next thing you know, I'll have a Potions' essay too!' While muttering angrily to herself, she wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into a rather tall person.

Ginny was about to fall when a pair of strong hands grabbed her before it was too late. She looked up into the arms of her savior and saw none other than her ex Michael Corner. He hadn't changed a bit. Still as handsome as ever, but he couldn't beat Harry.

'How...awkward.' "Sorry, Michael, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Thanks for not letting the floor win that battle." Gin kind of laughed at that and Michael joined in.

"No problem, Gin. Glad to be of assistance when I can." He flashed her a smile and grabbed the things she had dropped. He handed them to her and it seemed like he made his hand brush over hers. 'What the heck is he doing?' "Are you having trouble with Arithmancy? Because if you are, I could help you. I have most of it down, but two heads are better than one I always say."

Ginny seemed to ponder over his proposal. 'Harry might blow up over this. H'm...Although we've neverbeen in this situationbefore. But Harry knows I love him so he won't mind. Besides, I don't want to bother Herm with my problems.' Afterpredicting all the possible ramifications,she looked up brightly at Michael.

"Sure, I have no idea what the heck I'm doing. I would appreciate your help." He seemed to get a gleam in his eyes at her words, but she thought nothing of it. Since they had broken up, they had been civil to each other. They hadn't gone out of their way to avoid each other but neither had they caused each other trouble. Ginny was rather glad how their relationship ended. Previous ones hadn't been so...easy.

"Great. How about after our last class of the day, we meet up in the library. You have quidditch practice don't you?" She nodded yes. "Well, we can talk for awhile . I won't let you miss practice. We can talk about another time to get together later tonight, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." A bell went off to signal the start of class. "Oh, shit! I'm late for potions and Snape's going to kick my ass! I gotta run! See you later Michael." With that, she dashed off, running towards the Gryffindor common room to get her Potions' books. Ginny stopped in front of the entrance to the common room, panting heavily. Regaining her breath, she loped through the door heading towards the stairs.

"Hey Gin! What are you doing?" This question came from Ron. Him, Hermione, and Harry were studying for their Potions test they had next hour. This was their study hall. Gin glanced in their direction, gave a quick, "I'm late for class and have to get my books," and ran up the stairs. The three looked at each other and went back to their work. Two minutes later, she sprinted down the stairs and out the door. Unnoticed to Ginny, Harry was watching her with a concerned look. 'Why is she late for class?'

(Potions Room)

Ginny was debating whether to sneak into the class silently, hoping Snape wouldn't notice her or just barge right in. She was twenty minutes late already. 'Hell, I'll probably get a detention anyways. Screw it.' Ginny opened the door and shut it, walking to her seat. Without looking away from the board where he was writing directions, Snape commented on Ginny's tardiness.

"So glad you decided to grace us with your presence, Miss Weasley." The class tittered with amusement. He let them laugh and then glared at everyone which shut them up. "Any good excuses as to why you are late?" Snape glanced at her, waiting for an answer. Ginny would have argued with him over his rudeness but figured it wouldn't help her situation so she just nodded her head no. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and...detention. See me after class Weasley." Ginny was about to argue that last one he said but shut her mouth. 'Ah, piss. I'm never going to get my Arithmacy done.'

After Snape chewed her out, he went back to writing directions on the board without explaining anything to the latest addition to the class. Ginny asked Luna what they were supposed to be doing and she said that they had to brew that potion on the board before class was over. Otherwise you failed that assignment. To add to the potion, they also had to write not one, but two essays over the differences between adding Horned Root or Sparrow Root to the potion. 'Well, I'm glad Snape is so accommodating today. I never would have gotten through they day without his kindness!' She rolled her eyes and got to working on her potion.

Working fervently, Ginny was one ingredient away from finishing when Snape announced class would be over in five minutes. That being said, she did double time. She quickly added the last ingredient, followed the instructions, and bottled up her potion. Putting her name on it, she took it up to Professor Snape's desk and put it down. She sighed with relief that she had gotten it done with moments to spare. Ginny returned to her desk and copied down the questions for her TWO essays she had to do. The bell rang as she wrote the last sentence down. Everyone was heading out the door while she gathered her supplies up. Snape wasn't in the room to remind her about seeing him after class so she again, walked out the door, not paying attention to where she was going. This time, she ran into none other than Draco Malfoy.

Her stuff flew everywhere. She tumbled ungracefully to the floor as well. Some of Malfoy's books fell as well, making him curse up a storm. He looked down at who had walked into him and sneered.

"Watch where you're going Weasley. I don't have time to bother with you."

"Well, maybe if you'd minimize your ego I wouldn't have to worry about running into you. There's no possible way to avoid you!"

Their verbal battle would have gone on, but Snape glided out of the classroom.

"Causing trouble again, Miss Weasley?"

"Actually I-" Ginny started to explain but was cut off.

"Don't bother wasting your breath. Come into my classroom. In your haste to leave my class, you didn't come talk to me." Snape then turned, assuming Ginny would follow him back in the room. 'Bloody hell. This is not my day!' She quickly gathered up her things, Malfoy doing the same. He walked past her and shoved her a bit. Ginny glared at him and finished collecting her things. She noticed that her assignment for Potions was totally covered in ink with no chance for survival.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing down the hallway coming towards her when she stepped into the room. Unfortunately, everything that had been written on the board for the sixth years was gone. 'Shit.' She walked up to Snape's desk, ignoring the looks from the few Seventh years that had come to class.

"You better not be late to another one of my classes again, Weasley. The consequences will be far greater next time. Don't be late for your detention tonight in here. It'll be at 7 pm sharp." Professor Snape sneered at her and bid her leave.

Ginny walked down the aisle heading for the door. Her three friends had sat down in the back in their usual spots. She rushed by them and on the way out, Harry stuck his hand out, squeezing hers and then letting go. She gave him an apologetic look but walked out of the room. She didn't want to explain anymore. The three were a little worried about her behavior but that was quickly dissolved as class was started up. They had a test to do and many were spazzing out, afraid they would fail.

After going to her dorm to gather her books and her nerves, Ginny left for the Library to study with Michael. He was sitting towards the back with his books out and already studying. Ginny sat down beside him and got out her Arithmacy book and together they worked on it. Classes got out at 3 each day with qudditch practice promptly at 4 pm. Around 3:55 pm, Ginny looked up at the clock and got up cursing about her luck. She told Michael she'd meet up with him again after she got out of her detention with Snape.

As she turned to leave, Michael grabbed her hand. Ginny turned around, giving him a confused look.

"Ginny...I don't know how to say this but-" he trailed off, looking innocent with a slight blush on his cheeks, "I miss you. And I was just wondering if maybe we could hang out sometime, maybe go to Hogsmeade." While holding her hand he slowly moved his thumb back and forth over it. She snatched her hand away and tried to be nice but firm while answering him.

"Oh, Michael. You know I can't do that. Harry and I are going out. We can be friends still but that's it." His eyes flared at that but he soon cleared his eyes of any emotion. Ginny made notice of it and put it on her back burners to analyze later.

"I see. Ok, I was just wondering then. Sure, let's be friends then. Maybe we could do something later, as friends." She nodded her head and then left in a hurry to get to quidditch practice. 'Harry's going to kill me! I've been late all day and he probably won't be any nicer about this considering we have a big game later this week.'

Thereupon, Ginny went to get her quidditch gear and head on to practice.

--a/n: Hey! Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Gin. Ginny! Wait up! What's wrong?" Harry was shouting at Ginny eversince practice had let out. Actually, he had been yelling at her during practice as well, but she seemed to be somewhere else. She'd miss the quaffle, let other mistakes happen, and she almost got nailed by a bludger! When practice was over, Gin had been in a hurry to get back to her room.

'I'm really not in the mood to talk. Go away Harry.' Ginny's mood had only escalated during practice. She had tried to do the plays in practice but she just couldn't concentrate. She had been thinking about her detention later that night as well as meeting up with Michael to work on their Arithmancy. 'Ya, what was up with that anyways? I don't like Michael like that anymore. He better not try anything. Lord, if Harry knew...' She was so enraptured in her thoughts she didn't notice Harry had caught up to her at the castle doors.

"Ginny. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Harry grabbed herarm while trying to talk to her. Ginny tried to pull herself out of Harry's grasp but his hand held steadfast. She looked up into his eyes and saw concern etched into his face. She let out a sigh.

"I just really don't want to talk about it. I've had a really bad day and it just keeps on getting worse," she said, failing to hide thehatred that had been building up. Harry flinched at her tone. 'I don't know what to do.' "Please, just leave me alone, ok?"

"If that's what you want, Ginny, then that's what I'll give you.For now." Harry sounded so pitiful saying it, but he'd give Ginny whatever she wanted. Ginny then walked off towards Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione caught up with Harry after she had left. They kept on walking towards Gryffindor Tower. Both were concerned but didn't want to get caught up between the two.

"Are you ok Harry?" Harry nodded no to Hermione. "What'd she say to you?"

"She really didn't elaborate. I tried asking her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me. She asked me to leave her alone. You don't...think it's anything to be worried about do you?" Harry just stared at Hermione, seeing if there was anything she was hiding or knew. "What do you know?" 'I wonder if this is my male's intuition kicking in...hmm.'

"I don't know anything. I'm just as much in the dark about this as you are. Honestly, I think she's just not her usual self today. Just let her be alone for a bit, then try talking to her later."

"What was your first clue that she wasn't herself hm?" Sarcasm was highly evident in Harry's posture.

"Don't get all snippy at me just cause you don't know what to do about Ginny," Hermione sniffed.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to snap. I just feel so helpless." Harry was looking ratherdejected."Ya, I guess you're right, I'll just go talk to her later." Harry looked over at Ron.

"You seem unusually quiet Ron. What's up?" Harry asked his best friend. Ron had a deer in the headlights look which he snapped out of when Harry spoke to him.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what that smell was. They must have something delicious for dinner tonight, huh." 'That was smooth, real smooth.'Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes at this and finished their ascent to their rooms. Hermione and Harry were unaware that Ron knew more than he let on. 'Honestly, I'm not always hungry guys! But it works as a good excuse...'

When they all met up in the Great Hall, Ginny was nowhere to be seen. Harry started to get mad but then calmed down when he figured she was just cooling off. The three ate in silence and eventually parted their own ways.

(After detention with Snape, In the Library)

Michael was sitting at a table, yet again towards the back. 'She's so dim. Although I'm lucky that she hasn't caught on.' Michael knew everything in Arithmancy. He had lied when he said he needed Ginny's help as well. He just wanted to be around her, thickening his plan to get what he wanted from her. She had seemed suspicious of him the few times they had been talking today but she must have thought nothing of it cause she didn't say anything to him. That is, until he touched her and then she told him she was taken. That had infuriated him but he kept his cool, playing the noble friend. 'I got her to go out with me once, I can do it again...' Michael was left to his thoughts and a few moments later was interrupted when hefelt someone sit down next to him. (a/n ahh! Watch out gin! lol The spawn of satan is prowling!)

"Hey Ginny! How was that detention with Snape?" Ginny had sat down with a bang of her books and a loud sigh. She looked the worse for wear.

"Oh, it was just peachy. Let me tell ya, having to scrub the whole classroom without magic was the best detention I've ever had. Personally, I like the hot blistering feeling I get from my enlightening task in that fucking room.God, I wish Snape would just have a seizure and fall off the damn stairs when they're changing!" Ginny's face had turned red throughout her spiel, making him crack up.He sobered instantly upon seeing the death threat in her eyes andcovered her hand with his yet. Too mad to pay attention to everything that was going on, Ginny didn't care about his hand on hers.

"Hey," he said softly, "it's ok. Snape's an ass like that. I've had to do worse. He once had me clean the Great Hall, even though it was already clean...frickin' stupid I tell you. But I got over it...after I dung bombed his classroom." Gin let out amuffled laugh while staring off into space.

"You just need to relax. We can work on this long ass assignment together and then afterwards, if we get it all done, you can tell me what's bothering you." Surprisingly, Ginny seemed to agree with him. She took a big breath and let it all out. For the next two hours, they worked on Arithmancy and when all seemed hopeless, they had finished the last question. With Michael's help, Ginny had actually understood some of what he told her and she coasted along quite nicely.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it. I'm actually done with Arithmancy! Ahead of schedule!" She was so excited that she got up and started to do a victory dance. After all of five seconds, Madam Pince gave her a mean look and Gin sat down, but with much happier spirits. Michael just laughed at her and she blushed a bit.

"You're great Gin, absolutely great. I don't know why we split up." 'Oh ya, that's a way to warm up to her. Real blunt...' Ginny gave him a weird look but he righted that by saying, "Sorry, I was reminiscing on the good times."

"Now, tell me what's bothering you." She thought for a bit and then gave him an answer.

"Well, now that I think about it, my life really isn't that complicated. I just feel that everythingwas against me today. Talking to you after class, I was late to potions where I got a detention. I had a disastrous meeting with Malfoy wherein more yelling ensued. Plus, I have no idea what my Potion essays are over cause my ink spilled all over my notes!" Ginny was breathing heavily after her exclamation but she seemed happy to get that all off her chest.

"Ah, I see. Well, I think you just needed a breather and to get away from people today. But look at the bright side. You got your Arithmancy done early. For your Potion essays, can't you ask a friend what it's over?" Ginny nodded her head yes, not realizing that she could have done that. "See, it's not all that bad. Do you have any other homework?" She nodded her head with a vehement yes.

Michael chuckled. "Well, then, let's get started." She looked at him in confusion

"You're going to help me on my Charms and Transfiguration? Michael! Thank you thank you thank you!" She leaped up to give him a hug while he silently cheered himself on. 'This may be easier than I thought.' The embrace ended and more work on her homework began. An hour and a half later, Ginnygave another shout of joy and thanked Michael profusely for his help.

"I don't know what I would have done without you. I surely would have gone mad. I appreciate it, really." Ginny looked at him with adoration in her eyes. But not love or anything. Just pure bliss. 'Maybe he's not so bad after all... Maybe he just wants to be friends.'

'I'll have her in my grasp in no time at all.'

And with that, the two left to go separate ways.

(Gryffindor Common Room; 11 pm)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting by the fire, basking in it's light, warmth radiating from it. Hermione and Ron were quietly talking about their day, each having little jokes and laughing merrily. Harry was with his friends but he felt very alone. He hadn't seen Ginny since the time at the castle doors and he was worried. 'Why the hell are they laughing? Don't they know...calm down Harry. It's ok...' Harry was deep in thought when Ginny walked into the common room with a bounce to her steps. She looked over at the three, her smile slightly faltered but she mustered up a bright smile and headed over to them. The three didn't notice her, as Harry was staring intently into the fire and Ron and Hermione were whispering to each other. Gin set her bag down on the floor by the couch and sat by Harry. He jumped slightly and looked over at the intruder. Surprise registered on his face at seeing her here.

"I'm sorry for being difficult today." She picked up his hand, entwining their fingers together. "I've just been having an off day but then somethings happened and I got stuff sorted out." Harry just looked at her and when he didn't say anything Ginny pinched him.

"Ow! What'd ya do that for?" Ginny just gave him a look. "Sorry, I'm just surprised, that's all. We haven't really talked all day and then all of a sudden you just come in here, plunk yourself down and start talking. Excuse me for being shocked."

"I really am sorry. Forgive me Harry?" He looked at her, contemplating something, but then changing his mind, for he then smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I forgive you. Just remember, if you ever need to talk to me, I'm here. I love you, you know?"

"I know you do. I just...I don't know what was wrong with me today. I'll talk to you next time, I promise." Ginny finished talking and the two mentally sighed, glad to be in the good graces of each other. Ginny had wanted to talk to him but she didn't want to tell him about Michael. She was going to but then Michael had come onto her and she decided it would be better if he didn't know. 'Harry'd probably go beat him up and watch it be for no reason. Although I'm rather worried that Michael's up to something. Why is he being so helpful? I better be careful...'

Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry and Ginny. They didn't know when Ginny had come in, but they looked over when they heard talking. They couldn't really hear what was being said, but after a bit, Harry smiled at Ginny. Things must be ok between the two.

"I'm glad they're talking now. I was kind of worried earlier." Hermione nodded her agreement. 'I wonder what Snape made Ginny do for her detention. She was gone for almost...four hours,' Hermione thought. 'What is she up to?' While Herm contemplated this, she was brought out of her thoughts by Ron kissing her on the cheek. She giggled while he continued on up to her neck.

"Ron! Not in the common room!" He just grinned at her wickedly. "Honestly, if you must, let's go somewhere else. I don't want everyone else watching us." Ron then gave her another kiss and got up, pulling her hand and making her stand.

"We'll be back later," was said to Harry and Ginny, who weren't really paying attention. The two then left the common room, going who knows where.

Harry and Ginny sat in front of the fire, sitting on the couch, enjoying the heat pouring forth. Other than a few other fourth years, the two were alone. Harry gave Ginny a tight hug. Ginny wouldn't have given the hug another thought, but it felt like Harry was holding onto her for dear life, as if he might lose her. It seemed full of...anguish. Ginny gazed at Harry and he said, "It's nothing really. Sometimes, I'm afraid I'll lose you, just like I've lost Sirius and my parents. All the ones I have loved." Ginny's heart ached at his words.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't know you felt that way. I'm sorry. I promise I'll never let that happen. You'll always have me and most importantly, my heart." Even though they had said they loved each other, neither had ever said this much.Harry was a bit surprised but got a warm feeling inside that he had finally found someone to belong to, to be with, for forever.

"You'll always have my heart as well, Gin."Harry wrapped his arms around her once again and kissed the top of her hair. With that, the two sat, contentedly in front of the fire, basking in the ambiance of their love.

The night passed on uneventfully. Harry and Ginny eventually went to sleep in their respective dorms. Both noticed when Hermione and Ron got back in, but didn't say anything to their friend. Everything was right in the world and nothing could change that...at least during the night. All was calm and quiet throughout the castle, minus some sneaky Slytherins up to no good. The same would be said for other students, but there was one that was restless as well.

'She will be mine.'

a/n: ooooohhhhhh. Danger..danger...lol. jp. Anyways, there's this bluish lookin button in the bottom left corner...ya...right...there! It has some characters called letters possibly written in the order "r-e-v-i-e-w" I think it's a message...that you should...review!


	17. A Change in the Wind

a/n: this was the hardest chapter to write so far. I'm really not cut out for writing so I won't quit my day job lol...i hate editing and redoing chapters...but hopefully, you guys will like this one...how it's written anyways, maybe not how it turns out! ;) and...read on!

Chapter 17

Life is always full of the unexpected. For instance, surprisingly, Hufflepuff beat Slytherin in a quidditch match. Crazy, huh. Or how Seamus Finnigan asked Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood out. Wooh, let me tell ya, almost everybody was astounded about that one. And this all happened in one day: February 10th.

After those first few meetings between Ginny and Michael, Ginny had gotten a lot of help but felt uneasy around him. Like he knew something she didn't. Considering the fact that Arithmancy wasn't getting any easier, Ginny brushed off her moments of anxiety and in an instant of desperation again accepted Michael's help on the never ending torture known as Arithmancy.

Actually, speaking of those two, they happened to be in the library studying while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were taking a walk around the castle for some peace and quiet. At least that's what Harry thought...

"No, Ron, it's not a Hinkypunk. I can't believe you even thought it would be. It was obviously a Boggle Nosed Punk (a/n: whatever those are! H'm...). Get your creatures right, honestly..."

"Ya, whatever. I don't know what you are talking about. I swear on the Chudley Cannons winning the World cup" 'which isn't much' "that Hagrid said a Hinkypunk. But I guess since you know eeevvverything there is to know, never mind. I don't care what it is he said." Ron snapped that last bit at her. The three had been walking the grounds for almost a half an hour and they didn't tire of it.

Harry watched on in amusement, laughing at the stupid things his friends would fight over. Although, he and Ginny had yelled over inconsequential things as well...but this is about Ron and Herm. 'Best stuff I've heard in years.' Harry laughed to himself. He tried hard not to smile and it almost showed through when he thought about Ginny. 'Where is she? The past couple of weeks she's been busy late into the night doing who knows what. It's starting to piss me off honestly...'

"Hey, do you guys know what Ginny's up to?" Harry gave the bickering couple a look. His words broke them out of their battle of wits and to the question at hand. Ron seemed to take on a guilty air but reigned it in quickly, leaving Harry to wonder what that was about. 'What the fuck was that look?' Hermione looked just as clueless as Harry.

"No, Harry. I haven't seen or heard from Gin either...Maybe she's doing extra credit or something for one of her classes?" Hermione nodded her head, unsure of Ginny's whereabouts as well. Both were quiet for a moment, wondering where Ginny was, although someone of the group did know something.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off and start on some homework. Thanks Herm, you're rubbing off on me!" With laughs from all three, Harry departed for the castle, leaving the two alone. 'I'm going to find out what the bloody hell is going on if it's the last thing I do!' Hermione watched as Harry slowly disappeared off to the castle.

"Ok, Ronald. What was that about?" She gave him a speculative look. He seemed to make an audible gulp and then get tough and defensive.

"What are you on about? I know just as much on this as Harry does." She gave him a glare, trying to make him give in on whatever he was hiding. "Don't give me that look! Would I lie?" Hermione kept on staring, her silent answer a big fat 'Yes!' Ron glanced around while they kept on walking. He took her hand and lead her towards a secluded area.

"Hear me out ok. I'm no-"

"Ron! You do know something. Why didn't you say anything!"

"Hermione, let me finish, please." She grew silent at his words and listened intently for what he was about to pass on. He took a deep breath. "Let's just say my man's intuition is kicking in. I'm not sure what is going on, but I know it isn't good. Lately, Ginny's been getting help for one of her classes. I don't know why she just didn't ask you for help.., but anyways that's why she's always busy and we never see her."

"I wonder as well why she didn't say anything to me. Well, who's she getting help from?"

"I was kind of surprised on her pick of all people but it's Michael...Michael Corner."

"What! You must be joking. The Michael Corner? Ginny's ex? Seriously?" All this was sputtered in sheer indignation.

"Ya, that's the one. I saw them in the library the other day while I was checking out a book. It better have just been studying or... sigh Now, if we remain calm about this, like I've been, it may be nothing more than just that. I've got a bad feeling though. Michael acts so shady, I'm worried for Gin. I never got to know him when the two went out, lord knows what he'll do when she's going out with Harry!" Hermione gave Ron an understanding glance.

"I see. Well...I guess you're right. Let's leave this alone for awhile. Maybe nothing will come of it and we'll have worried for nothing. No need to scare Harry either, so let's hope he doesn't find anything out that may be wrong." With that, the two continued their trek across the grounds, discussing Harry and Ginny and other things.

The spot that they had just left was not altogether vacant. In an obscure place nearby where Hermione and Ron had been talking was a person in hiding. That person happened to be Draco Malfoy. He had been taking a walk upon the grounds as well when he saw the two approach so he took to hiding close by. He smirked to himself with the knowledge he had just gained. 'Ah, another way to make Potter's life a living hell. Oh goody...' (a/n: I'm sorry, had to put that oh goody in there, it sounded hilarious!) Waiting for the Weasley and Mudblood to be a good distance away, Draco departed from the concealed point and ambled along back to Hogwarts with a levity that was full of only devilry.

---Other parts of Hogwarts--

For those overachievers who flocked to the library every night to expand their immense knowledge of what there is to know, Harry was not among them this night. He scoffed to himself. 'Why would I do homework when I have better things to do. Like figure out what the hell is up with Ginny.' Not seeing her very much the past few weeks had put Harry in a sour mood. He understood the needed privacy for studying, but this was ridiculous. Harry and Ginny spent time together, but not as much time as it used to be. 'I think I see her more at practice than anywhere else. And she's usually late to practice as well!'

He roamed about the castle, fury evident in his every move escalating, looking for his "beloved." Or rather, the one he wanted to strangle right now. Feeling like he had walked around the perimeter of Hogwarts, twice, having a heated conversation with himself, he gave up his search of Ginny and actually went to do his homework.

The one place he totally missed was the library. Too mad to take in all his surroundings, he passed right by it without a thought of going in. Good thing for his anger to miss it as well, since Michael and Ginny were in residence.

"Are you sure that's the answer because I've been over this one at least 3 times and gotten the same answer each time." Ginny peeked a look over Michael's shoulder trying to see what his answer was. He suddenly fell on top of his papers as if he had been pushed.

"I'll help you figure it out, but I won't give you the answers! Tsk, tsk, cheating? You shock me." Trying to keep a straight face with Ginny glaring at him, he burst out laughing. He was given a warning from Madam Pince to watch it. Ginny gave a huff and sat back down beside him. Michael, after glancing at her paper for a moment showed her what she was doing wrong and she fixed her error. It was much the same like this that went on while they were "studying" 'I may be able to pull one over on her. If she hasn't picked up on tiny mistakes in her homework she definitely won't pick up on them in real life.'

Study sessions went on for another couple of weeks, Ginny needing more help than she thought. Ron and Hermione had agreed not to say anything to either Harry or Ginny. Things would unfold when need be. As for Harry, he had questioned Ginny only once that night after she had gotten back to the Gryffindor common room asking her what she had been doing. Ginny told him she had been studying and then went off for a fly. His top was about to blow with another one of her excuses, but he left before he said something he regretted. Ginny felt ill-at-ease with how he reacted. Sooner or later Harry wasn't going to take her excuses. He was going to be roaring mad when he found out, but she figured she had kept this a secret long enough, it could last awhile longer. Anxious about what would happen next in their relationship, or lack of one, Ginny went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

A week later after that intriguing day of new things, on March 6th, everyone's lives would be changed forever.

(a/n: **sigh, **I could be SO mean. :) h'm...decisions decisions...oh fine FINE. Read on...)

Just to put everyone in their place so no one gets confused, Ginny was in Arithmancy class with Michael, Harry was in the common room working on a Potion's essay before it was due in the next hour, and Ron and Hermione were up in the Room of Requirement.

Hermione was sitting on a couch in the room, watching Ron pace. It was rather distressing, wondering why he was so nervous, like it was his... wedding day or something. 'If he keeps that up, he's going to wear a hole in the floor. Bright one I've got, really...' Hermione was left to her thoughts awhile longer as Ron kept pacing back and forth across the floor. He had said there was something important he had to tell her and she couldn't figure out what it was. It had been driving her nuts all day trying to reason what was so important. His "declaration" required privacy so Ron brought Hermione to this room. Ever since they had gotten there, Ron was going to say something but he became red in the face, turned away and started pacing.

'How the hell am I going to do this? What if she doesn't want it? What if she doesn't want me? Oh bloody hell, I knew this wasn't a good idea.' Fighting with himself on what to do he had started fidgeting with the ring in his pocket. Going as far as he could in the room (near Hermione), he turned around to pace yet again when the rug on the floor took him down.

"Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione had jumped up when he had fallen and rushed to his aid. He seemed lifeless just laying there. When she started to panic when she saw he wasn't breathing, she touched his arm and he groaned. He started to get up and she hugged him, glad that he was alright.

"Ow! Please, not a hug right now...too much pain..." More grumbling ensued causing her to crack a smile in light of the events. A few minutes later Ron had regained his breath and now seemed to be concerned with his pocket.

"What's wrong? Did you lose something?" Ron's head came barreling up, almost hitting Hermione and his face seemed to pale. 'How odd..'

"No. It's ok, really. I just...dropped my wand. I'll find it in a minute if you'll jus-" he came up short. After she had asked him if he lost something he frantically searched the room for the ring that had somehow left his pocket in his descent. Upon saying he would find his "wand" she had turned around to look for it as well, but instead, found a small velvet box on the floor. She looked at it for a moment, mouth slightly opening. Hermione picked it up and looked up at him.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Ron just stared. 'Oh, piss it all.'

"You see, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. I was going to set the mood, the suspense roaring. Instead I make a fool of myself and totally ruin the surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Ron gently took the box out of her hand.

"It's not entirely what you think, but pretty close. I was scared as to what you'd say but if all turns out well, I think it'll be worth it." He opened the box and an exquisite ring shimmered from within the box. It was a small silver band and in the center were two stones, each birthstones for the two. "I'm not ready yet and I don't think you are considering we still have to finish school, but I figure, this will hold us through until next year. Will you wear this promise ring, Mione?"

Throughout his speech, she was silent. 'Oh my god. He just...No way...Wait until I tell GINNY! She's going to freak!' The last thing she heard was "Will you wear this promise ring, Mione?" Her senses came alive at last and she looked into his eyes. They were burning with a passion that told of love and desire. A tear slowly found its way down her cheek. Ron's hand came up and brushed it away gently.

A very quiet "yes" came from her mouth that Ron wasn't sure he heard her right. To follow suit, a louder "yes" came and she suddenly leaped into his arms crying tears of joy.

"I love you Ron. I love you." From hearing that, Ron started to get a little misty eyed too but wiped traces of it away before she could see them. Both still kneeling on the floor, Hermione brought her head up and her lips met his. A heat like no other came of it, desire ripping through them both. Breaking apart to breathe, Ron slowly laid her down on the floor with a tenderness only a man in love could give. To seal the "promise," they gave in to the ultimate gesture of love and became apart of each other.

---A few hours later---

After doing all his homework, amazingly Harry went to look for Ron and Hermione. He had something he wanted to ask them. The two had acted odd after he had left them outside after their walk around the castle. It was rather irritating, this feeling of ignorance. 'If this is about Ginny, oh boy, there is going to be hell to pay. Fifteen minutes of searching resulted in no Ron and Hermione and a thwarted Harry drudging around. Not noticing where he had been walking in his dismal mood he ended up in the lower parts of Hogwarts by the dungeons. Just as Harry was turning around to find his way out he heard some footsteps.

"Well, well, well. Just the person I'm looking for." To Harry's dread his favorite person was talking to him.

"Well, well, well, just the person I'd hoped had fallen off a cliff. Damn. What the hell do you want Malfoy? Don't you have some poor first year to be torturing?" Malfoy's smirk just widened and he regarded Harry with a certain glee dancing in his eyes. 'How...disgusting.' For someone who was usually evil, Malfoy seemed to be happy about something which disconcerted Harry. 'This can't be good. Where are his goons...they'll probably jump me or something.'

"Well, Potter, I came across some riveting information that you may just find...will make you laugh."

"Whatever you have to say I could care less. I don't have time to listen to your rantings." Harry moved past Malfoy, intending to leave when Malfoy's words stopped him cold.

"Haven't you been wondering why your little slut has been missing?"

"Don't you dare call Ginny a slut, you asshole." Harry went to punch Malfoy, but he dodged his aim. Before Harry could take another jab at him, Malfoy spoke.

"I know what she's been up to. Wouldn't you like to know?" Malfoy laughed at him, sizing him up. Harry wanted to ignore Malfoy and leave so he didn't have to listen to this crap anymore. And yet...something told him to listen to whatever this idiot had to say. 'Maybe Malfoy actually knows something. I must be under the Imperious curse or something.'

"Weasel, the little whore, has been cheating on you. And with none other that goody two shoes Michael whatshisname." Harry's heart clenched. 'What the fu-. Why would Malfoy tell me this shit...all Ginny told me was that she was studying. Or so she said... Oh, bugger bloody fucking arse head and hole. This isn't funny Voldemort. Seriously, get off the drugs...'

Looking Malfoy in the eye, Harry tried to see what Malfoy was up to, whether he was lying to him or not. His gaze was unwavering, which was not a good sign.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tsk, tsk, if only, Potter. If you must, go to the Library. Ask your stupid Gryffindor what's really going on. You should thank me, really." With that, Malfoy started back towards the dungeons muttering to himself about being sick or something since he did something "good" for once.

Malfoy's revelation did not bode well with Harry. Ginny's excuses wore thin on Harry's conscience leaving him angry and always wondering what she was doing. 'Looks like someone had the balls to tell me whatever they think is going on. Jesus, it just had to be Malfoy...' Harry looked out a window he passed by just to make sure pigs weren't flying. 'Nope, cloudless. Crap.' With trepidation, Harry headed towards the library, dreading the events about to unfold.

---In the Library--

"Hey Ginny, this is a change...what'd you get for number 13?" Ginny, laughing, smacked him upside the head making him almost regret his words. These get togethers had lasted almost since they had gotten back from Christmas break. Ginny had almost come to enjoy their time spent together, but not as much as her time with Harry and yet that time had dwindled down. Michael was her friend but never more than that. Michael hadn't "put" any moves on her on which she was glad for and she hadn't had to be a jerk to him. Today was a bit different though. Michael had brought some delicious cookies he had sneaked away from the kitchen. They had an odd taste but after the first bite they were the best she'd ever eaten. She also felt intoxicated, temporarily having no control over what she did. That went away just as quick as it had come. Upon eating a good portion of them, she noticed Michael hadn't eaten any and questioned him about it. He said he had just stuffed himself full at dinner and would eat them later. The two went back to their homework, making a good dent in it.

Finishing up her homework, Ginny headed on out from the library. Upon leaving the entrance, she saw Harry jogging towards her. 'What's he doing?'

"Ginny." Harry gasped, short of air, stopping in front of her. "I found you. At last. What're you doing?" 'Great, step one. Finding your loved one just as your enemy said she would be.'

"I just got done studying. Why? Did I miss something?" She looked at him and started walking, Harry following her.

"No...What makes you think that? You didn't miss a thing. I was just coming to see if you were in the library, "studying." 'Shit, does he know?' 'Well, she just looks a bit guilty.' Harry's mood wasn't getting any better. Feeling a hunch, he dove right into the good stuff.

"But actually, I heard the funniest thingever.Actually, it was pretty crazy." His sarcasm was more than obvious. His face was serious as well. 'Dear God, please pray for the poor souls that this has happened to and to watch out for me as well, considering I may not make it to tomorrow...'

"Malfoy just walked up to me a bit ago telling me the strangest things ever. I didn't believe him, but you know what? For some reason I just had to listen to him. The git said that you were meeting with your ex, Michael. I just laughed in his face, saying what an idiot he was for telling me that. My Gin wouldn't do that to me. But maybe... I was wrong." He slanted his gaze at her, a hard look in his eyes. Ginny didn't look up at him, trying to avoid his brutal stare. If she just ignored him, maybe he'd go away. Make the accusations stop.

"Why so quiet, Ginevra? Aren't you going to deny it?" Now Harry's voice was burning with the firstrays of hate that had started growing from the knots in his stomach. As much as he wanted all this to be wrong and ignore whatever Malfoy had said, he wasn't going to be played like a fool.

"Harry," Ginny started, finally looking into his eyes, flinching from his gaze, "it's true. But it's nothing like what he said. We're just friends."

"Oh right, friends huh? It had to have been more than that for you not to tell me." Harry's rage was apparent in his face. He felt something at the corners of his eyes and he wasn't sure which made him angrier, to find a few tears trail down his face or that Ginny wasn't denying anything at all. 'Great, look vulnerable as well.' He wiped the tearsoff quickly.

Ginny, not noticing his tears, went on to defend herself, not imagining this predicament at all. "If you'd listen to what I have to say, you might understand somethings."

"Ya, keep on weaving your lies." That was a sucker punch to the gut. Ginny sucked in a breath, obviously hurt at his words. She knew he would be mad, but not this mad. Harry saw Ginny, seeing her gasp at his words. Seeing a tear trail down her cheek, he wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he was hurting as well.Heneeded to know why Ginny was doing this. Dammit, why was she betraying him?

"Harry," her voice wavered, not being able to keep her anguish out of her voice, "Michael and I have just been studying. Honestly, we're both in Arithmancy and we didn't understand what was going on. He offered to help me and I agreed. Although, he did do a few things that disturbed me, but I took care of it. " She stopped to take a deep breath, finding it hard to continue with Harry's piercing gaze. If she didn't get a grip on herself soon, she'd be sobbing her heart out. Nothing was going the way she wanted and things were getting worse and worse by the minute. His eyes flared more when he heard her talk about problems with Michael. 'If that bastard lays one finger on her, he's dead. Wait a minute...isn't that what she wants?'

Harry scoffed at her reply. "Why didn't you just ask Hermione for help? You know she would have." He watched her take another breath, trying to collect herself. 'Good, she's just as flustered as me.'

"Hello! You guys are Seventh Years. Everyone's going over their notes like crazy trying to get ready for the NEWTs. I wasn't going to add to her load of homework, knowing all the extra classes she's taking." Harry heard her, but didn't want to believe her. All these secrets couldn't be that easily fixed could it? No, never. There's more to it.

"Why don't I believe you?" Ginny's eyes flared at his words. 'Why the hell doesn't he see my logic. Seriously, all men are stupid.'

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe, being the guy you are, I can come to grips that you don't always know what's going on. But it's ok. Nothing to be too worried over, just a little thing you're suffering from called Stupidity!" The last part was yelled by Ginny, her frustration mounting with each word. She was really mad at Harry for being so dense. She'd started to cry harder, not caring how it must have looked. 'If this keeps up, Harry will lose me.' Knots were forming in her stomach, a most unpleasant feeling. 'I don't want that to happen!' she cried to herself.

'Don't cry Ginny...it's killing me.But not as much as your deception. "You have no right to yell at me," he yelled right back. "You're the one who's cheating. What, it's been, three months? Gods I've been a fool this entire time." Harry shook his head, almost in surrender. "Why, Ginny, why?"

Ginny went to touch Harry, but he pushed her hand away. Hurt by his actions and his words, her heart felt like it was slowly breaking. "Cheating? I'm not cheating on you Harry. Malfoy's full of crap, trying to one up you."

"Don't make this about Malfoy. Lord knows we've wasted enough breath on him."

"Then why do you believe him? I've given you good reasons as to why I've been with Michael and getting help."

"Well, maybe if you would have told me at the get go, I would have listened. You've betrayed my trust, Ginny." Harry gulped, not wanting to say these words, but felt he must or his heart would be too badly battered. "I can't live with this Ginny. You've hurt me too much. And my heart can't take it anymore. You're excuses are getting old. I guess I was right. I lose everyone I've ever had in my life."

Ginny was going to make a last ditch effort to give him a hug or something, anything, to get him to listen to her, but her blood ran cold at his words. 'No! Harry...don't do this to me. To us...I'll never survive without you...' He didn't say anything further, he just gazed into her eyes, seeing her tears continue down her face. Obviously he didn't want to save their relationship. 'Damn it what have you done to me, Harry? Love isn't supposed to hurt this much.' How wrong she was in what she thought. Feeling as if she herself had lost everything she'd ever had and couldn't get it back, Ginny wanted to hurt Harry so she wouldn't feel alone in the ocean of hurt she was drowning in.

"No, you're wrong Harry. You can't lose what you never had." Harry recoiled at her words, surprised that she would say something like that. At the moment, he had just said whatever came to mind, but hearingGin say those words brought him to clarity.'Ginny...what's going on. We were fine up until now and now we're falling apart.' Without a doubt, Harry had the feeling things had been damaged beyond repair and there was no way he could fix things. Throughout their exchange, his body had become numb, little by little. He felt nothing but an iciness take over.

"I see." His words were clipped and direct. "You're right. Forget we were ever together. I don't need you and you don't need me. Have a nice day, Virginia. It's been a pleasure, really." Harry put as much sarcasm in those words as he could and did the one thing he thought he'd never do in his life. He walked away from the love of his life.

Watching him walk away, Ginny sank to the floor, her tears flowing abundantly. 'Someone, please help me...Don't leave me alone! I don't know what to do!' Her sobs were uncontrollable. She was totally alone, deserted in the hallway, not far from the library. Surely someone would walk by soon.Harry heard her sobs, almost stopping, his will to comfort her automatic but stopped himself before he could do so.'No, we're not...together-anymore.'With resolve, he walked away with determination that things would get better.Little did he know how wrong he was.

No one ever did come for her. Ginny never did pick herself up after that horrendous parting and she was never the same cheerful person she used to be for a long while. It felt like hours when Ginny stumbled through the Common Room, trying to find the staircaseto get to her room to sleep away the pain. She didn't see Harry anywhere and didn't want to see him ever again. Ron saw Ginny's appearance and was instantly alarmed at it. He got up to go see what was wrong with her when Hermione stopped him.

"What are you doing? Can't you see something's wrong? Harry is dead..."

"I know that Ron, but I don't think she's going to want to talk to her brother. Let me talk to her. I'm just as worried as you are. She'll feel more comfortable around another female." 'At least, I hope so.' "And don't you do anything stupid until I get back!" 'Oh my god, what has happened? Did Harry find out? Oh no...'

a/n: Trauma! Oh No! Review to find out what'll happen next! by the by, I'm having surgery today, so it'll be awhile before I update again...I think i've written plenty to tide you guys over though ;)


	18. More to the story?

A/n: ok, where're the lynch mobs? I can't hide forever! ha ha...sorry, I'm sure some people are going to kill me with what happened in last chapter...but tough. If you wanna flame me on Harry and Ginny's status, fine, but I'm not changing my story. I have a good plot going for it...trust me, things will get better. I hope...

Chapter 18

'This can't be good.' Hermione, after seeing Ginny seek shelter in her dorm, followed her, seeing if Ginny would talk to her. Her and Ron had been sitting in the common room for a couple hours after their "rendezvous" and couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ginny the good news. Boy, did their plans change in a heartbeat. She felt Ron tense up when he'd seen Ginny come in as well. Hermione was worried for Ginny, but also worried about what Ron would do. 'He better listen to me...'

Reaching the sixth year girls dormitory, she found that it was locked. 'Damn it. How am I going to get i-...oh gods...I did not just think that. ANYWAYS...'

"Alohomora." The spell being spoken, the door unlocked and Hermione turned the knob and entered the room. It was quiet. Too quiet... No one was in the room, so she perused the room, trying to locate Ginny's whereabouts. 'Empty bed...too messy by far...' Looking at the next bed, she found at least five different posters of the same man. 'He's rather good look- never mind.' That one wasn't Ginny's. Seeing the next bed had it's curtains drawn around the entire bed, she knew she had struck gold. Slowly walking towards it, she tripped on a book laying on the floor. 'Stupid girls...put your things away!'

Hermione opened the curtains and saw Ginny crying her eyes out. No wonder she didn't hear anything. Ginny had cast a silencing spell.

"Oh, Gin." With feeling, she sat by Ginny and gathered her in her arms to try and calm the poor girl down. 'What the hell did you say to her Harry? Maybe I should've let Ron have his way. No! There are two sides in this.'

"Leave me alone, Herm. I don't want to talk about it," was mumbled in between her crying spell. Hermione just hugged her harder, wanting her friend to feel peace more than anything at the moment.

"We don't have to talk about it. Right now, let's just sit here. Whenever you feel ready...if you want to, you can tell me what squirrel got killed by Crookshanks." Ginny laughed hollowly at Mione's "joke." After her tears had subsided, the two sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Hermione was glad that Ginny had calmed down and was about to get up and leave her to sleep when Ginny spoke.

"Life is ironic, isn't it?" Ginny's voice sounded raw after all her crying. Hermione looked at Ginny and saw she had a far away look in her eyes.

"I guess it is," Hermione drew out slowly.

"It may be too late for you, but don't let your heart get involved. It can only lead to bad things and you'll be left, floating in the wind, with everywhere and nowhere to go." 'Wow that was deep,' Gin thought with sarcasm.

"What exactly are you talking about, Gin?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Vehemence in her voice. Hermione was startled but replied back, curious as to why Ginny was acting this way.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what's going on. Maybe if I could get a little input on the matter I would understand what you're talking about. Ginny gave a sigh, her breath catching after her cry fest.

"It was terrible, Herm, just terrible," Ginny choked out. Looking at Ginny, she saw her eyes brighten with tears. "I was heading out from our study session in the library, when Harry came running up to me. He had asked me what I was doing and I said I was studying. Then he went on about how Malfoy had told him that I was cheating on him and it downhill from there. Lord knows where Malfoy heard his shit...but, oh Hermione, Harry broke up with me!" Saying that, Gin started crying all over again.

'Oh...well, piss on a stick. God Harry...what were you thinking?' Anger spurted through her over Harry's actions.

Hermione held onto Ginny throughout her crying and soon she quieted.

"I'm sorry, so sorry Gin. Harry's a prat for letting you go. He's a fool to not notice how wonderful you are." Ginny felt a bit better at her words, but had a small, very small feeling of guilt in her stomach. Wanting to drown in her grief, she ignored whatever that feeling was and just sat with Hermione. Bits and pieces of their breakup came out over time that night and Ginny felt relieved to get it out of her system. But she was still depressed over what happened. It was nearing midnight when Hermione bid her leave and let Ginny sleep.

Hermione followed her lead, but before heading on up to her bed, she went back down to the common room to check in with Ron. He was half sitting half laying on the couch, dead asleep. Despite the grief of the night's events, she had fun waking Ron up, but the happy air left her as she told Ron what had transpired. He, too, was angry with what had happened and wanted to kill Harry with his bare hands.

"Ron, Ron! Calm down. I want to hurt Harry just as much as you do, but someone has to stay level in this."

"I know, love. That's why when things get too far when I'm hurting him, you'll call for help," he replied brightly. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss. Ron, feeling, deprived since she had left his side to go see his sister, kissed her again, wanting to start what they had finished earlier. 'Well, that feels rather...lovely...'

"Ron, wait a tick..." Ron's hands drifted down her back, grabbing her ass while smiling against her lips. "Ron!" She smacked his hands away and gave him one last kiss. "We really do need to get to bed."

He gave her a sensuous smile. "I couldn't agree with you more. Lead the way!" Totally contradicting his words, he took her hand, leading her towards her staircase. Hermione just laughed but tugged on his hand, stopping him.

"Funny, Ronald. Nice try though."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Don't push your luck."

"Fine, fine, fine..." He kissed her one last time for good measure and bade her goodnight. "I love you." Hermione's heart flip flopped at his words even more than when he kissed her.

"I love you too, Ron." She turned to leave and he gave her a nice smack on the ass. She stopped and turned around to give him a level glare. He looked back with an innocent face. "I love you so much that, wait. In fact, I think I have a family reunion coming up soon..." She smirked to herself when she saw him pale.

"Goodnight Herm!" He ran as fast as he could up the stairs trying to get away from his traitorous love. She nodded her head side to side, laughing at his lack of courage. 'Gryffindor, huh? Coulda fooled me.'

----------------------Plenty of time has passed.---------------

It was 3 days, 10 hours, and 53 minutes since that devastating meeting in the corridor. But not like Harry was counting. Ever since he had walked away from Ginny, he didn't want to assume he was wrong in what he had done. 'She had been lying to me the entire time. My reasons are justified! What other person in a relationship wouldn't do the same?' Every time he had feelings of regret, he reminded himself that he had needed to do that. If Ginny wasn't going to be honest with him on something this petty, then she would be deceptive in the future...wouldn't she? Even though he felt like he was missing a big part of his life he brushed it aside. He didn't need her.

Who needs your one true love to go on in life? Certainly not Harry, as one by one, he'd been getting bad grades in his classes. He blamed it on lack of sleep, which was true since he couldn't sleep for some reason... But things weren't getting any better. He was moody and snapped at Ron and Hermione, making them angry in turn. After the night Ginny and Harry broke up, Ron had had a "talk" with Harry. To say the least, Ron thought it went rather well. He only had a couple busted knuckles and Harry had a nice shiner. Hermione was happy yet sour about what Ron had done. But still, Harry had kept his distance from his best friends and slowly, those around him. He didn't even talk back to Snape, which surprised the crap out of Snape. The two friends tried to chalk up conversations with Harry, but he'd give curt replies, leaving no room for pleasantries. Ron and Herm hadn't chosen sides as between their two friends, but it was difficult getting any conversation out of either of them. And quidditch practice was no walk in the park. Being afraid of spiders was second on Ron's list with practice leading. It was excruciating having to deal with Harry during that time period since he was such an ass. Poor Ginny hadn't come to a quidditch practice since their break up. The backups were poor substitutes and things were going downhill. It was so bad, Ron and Hermione were contemplating quitting, with everyone else close behind.

But enough about Harry. Ginny was a whole other catastrophe in herself. She had slept in fits after Hermione had left, making her wake up late and miss her first class. That gave her a bad mood and things were terrible. She wanted to scream at everyone to leave her alone and finally, it had all become too much and she withdrew from her "life." She still did the normal things, like eat, and do assignments, but only to the bare minimal. She was slowly becoming depressed and no one could cheer her up. She rarely encountered Harry, but that was a good thing in her mind. 'If I ever see him again, I'll break down right there in the hallway.' Ginny was as much a mess as Harry, but neither would admit that they both missed each other.

Word of a rift of some sort was the news that flew around Hogwarts. Ginny and Harry were one of the cutest couples at Hogwarts and when people didn't see them together or talk, they got to wondering. One of the two would walk by any group of students and they would turn quiet, whispering amongst themselves. Everyone was enlightened when a particular source, a Mr. Draco Malfoy, told everyone that the two had broken up. Tongues had wagged ever since. Cat calls were directed towards Harry when he walked by his rivals.

"Guess you couldn't get any huh?"

"She couldn't stand all the fame could she?"

"Who's your new whore, Potter?"

Those were a few of the things shouted at him as he'd pass by. For Ginny, things weren't much better. People would constantly ask her if Harry had left her for someone prettier, richer, etc...

Ah, life at Hogwarts was just fabulous. Or so Draco Malfoy thought. 'Seeing Potter in such turmoil is laughable. I couldn't have set up this up any better...'

a/n: hey, been awhile. Surgery on friday was just fantabulous...not. Haha, but I'm better so that's good. I hope this is ok for now...kinda iffy on writing this chapter. Let me know what you guys think ok? review or I'll have no enthusiasm for writing!


End file.
